The Ghost Rift
by GhostArtistYT
Summary: 22 years after Phantom Planet, all major cities and large towns are protected by ghost shields, and Earth has an anti ghost portal field around it. Ghosts and Danny Phantom are ultimately forgotten. However, Heather, the daughter of Danny and Sam, finds a portal to the Ghost Zone, and when she touches it, everything changes. The world is falling apart and only Heather can save it.
1. Chapter 1: Middle School

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am Ghost Artist, but you can call me Ghost. This is my first fanfic on this site, and its Danny Phantom related, so I can't promise it will be the best thing in the world, and I probably screwed up the little tiny bit of formatting, but lets see how it turns out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I only own the characters I create, which are most of them actually.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

Ten years after Danny Phantom saved the entire earth, humans have found ways to stop the ghosts. They found out how to stop all the portals to the ghost world. The threat of ghosts was ultimately forgotten. The lack of ghosts meant that there was no need for a hero to save the earth. Danny Phantom was only mentioned in modern history books, forgotten everywhere else. He kept his powers, but never used them. He married Sam Manson, and they had a child. The world seemed to be back to normal.

* * *

Sam was holding her child for the first time. "She's beautiful," she said.

Danny was kneeling on the side of the hospital bed, stroking the crying baby's head. He felt the thin, soft hair. "Can I hold her?" He asked.

Sam carefully handed the baby to Danny. "I named her Heather," she said.

"It's perfect," Danny said. He held Heather close to him. He felt a tiny chill go down his spine as he picked her up. He couldn't help but notice that a tiny patch of her hair wasn't dark blonde, it was white.

* * *

"Sir, I'm noticing some fluctuations in the data." A ghost pulled out a paper from a printer.

A larger ghost walked up to him. "Find out what it is. Take a research team to that location and report act to me."

The small ghost picked up a backpack and a sheathed sword. "Yes, sir."

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Middle School_**

Heather just finished up brushing her black hair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her vivid green eyes seemed to glow with her excitement. She ran downstairs, grabbed her backpack and lunch, and was about to go out the door when her mother Sam snagged her by her white hoodie.

"Hugs!" Sam said to Heather. They hugged and Heather left for school.

Heather stopped at the corner to get her best friend, Alex.

Alex had roller skates on. Heather laughed. "Alex, there's no roller skating team at school!"

"I want to be impressive!" He said. "If you want to be popular, you've got to be cool." Alex did a spin trick on his skates. He had been roller skating for as long as Heather could remember, and he was a master at it.

Heather sighed as Alex nearly fell when he was dodging a rock. "Take those things off, the school won't allow it."

After Alex put on some real shoes, the duo walked to their school in a quick ten minutes.

Alex stopped in front of the door of Amity Park Middle School. "Welcome to seventh grade. It's a new school. Who are you gonna be?"

Heather moved her hair so the white strip of hair was hidden under her black hair. "I know I'm not gonna be skunk girl again. Let's go."

* * *

"The fluctuations in the data have been the same for twelve years. We don't need to worry."

"You do need to worry!" The large ghost yelled. "Twelve years is a short time in this business. You can't just ignore this! Anything can happen!"

Suddenly, the graphing machine beeped. The small ghost looked at the paper that was printed. "This is not good."

The large ghost growled. "Now you see what I mean."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the first part of the story! It's not good yet, I promise it will improve in later chapters! I will post the next few chapters soon, and then things should be getting better.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Cold as Ice

**A/N: Yay, things are actually happening! Although, it may be short, its still interesting I hope!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters. I only own the OC's which make up 97% of the characters in this story.  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Cold as Ice**_

The bell rang at the school. The first four classes were over and it was lunch. Heather went to the outdoor seating with Alex following close behind. The hot sun beat down on Heather and Alex, but Heather was shivering.

"Is there a reason why I'm so cold?" Heather asked Alex. She was wearing a jacket and was still shivering.

Alex put the hood up on Heather's jacket. "I thought I just saw your breath. You must be cold. Come on, lets go for a walk. It'll heat you up."

Heather's vibrant green eyes appeared to glow under the shade of her hood. The duo went inside and walked around the campus. They weren't supposed to, but they did anyways.

Suddenly, Heather stopped shivering. "That was weird. The cold is gone." She took off the jacket and put it in her backpack.

A flash of bright green light caught her attention. It was coming from the door to the janitor's closet. The whole edge around the door was glowing.

Heather went up to the door. "Just like the movies. Always in the closet," she said. They dropped their backpacks. She opened the door, and she could see a cold breath escape her mouth. It looked like the wall was pushed in. A bright swirling green light that seemed to be some sort of portal was where the wall used to be.

The closet was empty, like the portal sucked up all the contents.

Alex went into the closet after Heather. He saw her get close to the portal, like she wanted to touch it. "Heather! No!" She reached into the portal and stepped through. Bright green lightning struck her and seemed to hold her in place. She managed to turn around. The lightning freed her and she collapsed on the floor. Her hair was white. Her clothes were all black. The portal disappeared.

Alex shook her. She woke up and coughed. "What happened?" She asked. "I feel... weird."

Alex helped her up. "You should probably check the mirror."

* * *

"Sir! The fluctuations have disappeared. All the readings are normal in this sector. However, another sector has reported major fluctuations in their data." The small ghost handed the large ghost a piece of paper with the other sector's data.

"Go investigate it," the large ghost said. "Don't worry about laws. I can talk Walker out of whatever punishment you get. We need to see what's there ourselves. Gather your team and go."

* * *

 **A/N: A cliffhanger! Yay! Anyways, I have more chapters close to ready. I'll probably put them up in the next few days. I mean, I** ** _could_** **be doing my English essay that's a month overdue and will determine whether I pass or fail, but** ** _who cares about that?_** **Not me! Anyways, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Activated

**A/N: This chapter had some formatting problems earlier, if it shows up strange I might just have to re-upload it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Activated**

"What happened to me?" Heather was looking in the pocket mirror she took out of her backpack. "I can't go home like this! My parents will ground me for the rest of my life!" She ran her fingers through her now white hair. Her eyes seemed even brighter than they used to be. She even thought she had a light glow outlining her.  
She tried to stand up. She put her hand down to push up, but it fell through the floor. She fell flat on her face.  
Alex sighed. "I thought we had a big enough problem already," He said. He took her hands. "Whatever's happened to you is not good. How will you tell this to your parents?"  
"I won't," Heather weakly replied. She stood up, but then lost consciousness and collapsed. Alex caught her, and a white ring appeared around her and split in two, spanning her body and changing her appearance to before she touched the portal.  
"Heather?" Alex said. "Heather, wake up!" When Heather didn't wake up, Alex set her down and took out his water bottle. He opened it up and took a piece of ice out and put it down her shirt. She woke up and yelped, trying to get the ice out of her shirt.  
Alex helped her get up after she got out the ice. "Are you sure you're gonna be ok after that?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, I think so. I should probably take it slow. We're going to the library after school though to find out what that was."  
The bell rang, and lunch was over.

* * *

The final three classes in the day finished. Besides the few pencils phasing through Heather's hand and some strange looks from other students when she somehow fell out of her chair, it was a basically normal school day. Alex and Heather went to the city library after school.  
After a bit of looking around at the library, in the science section, they finally found a brand-new book about the history of the Amity Park supernatural occurrences.  
Alex took the book to a table. "This might just hold the answer," he whispered. "This book is new in production. Let's look through the past for strange occurrences like this."  
They looked through the book until they found something interesting.  
Heather read the page. It was a summary of the 2004 ghost attacks. "Wow, this is crazy," she whispered, "in 2004 ghosts were proven to be real, and there was a young ghost that protected the city. Look at the picture. His hair is like mine was after I touched that portal. I think... I'm a ghost."  
Alex sighed. "Now that could be a problem. Anyways, that is the kid from the history books. You know, the kid who saved the world from an asteroid by... oh."  
"What?"  
"He saved the earth by... turning it intangible. Making it impossible to be touched. Just like when your pencils go straight through your hands."  
Heather stood up. "Alex, I have an idea." She pulled him out of his chair and they went to the science section, without turning the page to see the story of the asteroid attack and who the ghost kid really was.

* * *

The small ghost, who was the leader ghost and the largest of the crew, and the ghosts under his command got to the location of the strange fluctuations. The crew activated their hazmat suits. There were human objects floating around what appeared to be a real portal into the human world.

The leader advanced. "Now this is strange. I've never seen one of those for twenty-two years. Stay here."

"Commander! No!"  
The leader ghost went through the portal. He went invisible and saw a human girl open a door. A visible breath left the human's mouth as he passed over. He saw something like that before. The girl put her hand through the portal and screamed.

* * *

 **A/N:** **In case you're wondering, the portal in the janitor's closet was only there because Heather was there. It was a weak portal, and since Heather had some residual ghost energy and an inactive ghost half by inheritance, the portal tried to suck the energy out of her to keep itself open, but in doing that it activated her core, therefore activating her full ghost half and powers.** **I hope you liked this chapter! More will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

**Another chapter for y'all!**

 **PS: Danny Phantom isn't mine, the OCs are. Annoying disclaimer out of the way, now story time.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Discoveries**_

The two kids went up to the library's index computer. "You see, Alex, if I'm a ghost, then I have ghost powers. We need to find a book about ghosts." A slightly blue mist came from her mouth as she talked.

Heather selected the nonfiction filters and searched for ghosts. There weren't many, but she saw what she needed.

The two rushed over to the section the book was at, and pulled it off the shelf. It was large and heavy, and was titled _Everything You Need to Know About Ghosts._ The cover was shiny silver-grey with a shiny green ghost on it.

"Uhh, Heather, this book's authors are Jack and Maddie Fenton. Aren't they your grandparents?"

"I think so," Heather replied. "Dad never told me they knew about ghosts! That's not fair! Come on, let's go check this book out and go to your house."

* * *

The two were at Alex's house reading the book on ghosts.

Heather was reading a passage in the book. "' _A ghost portal can take as little energy as the equivalent of fifty level one ecto-blasts (or 50 milliray/mR, rays being the measurement used to measure ghost energy) or as much as five level ten ecto-blasts (five gigirays/gR) to form at the highest recorded, however they usually stay at around fifty rays._ ' Wow, I never knew my grandparents did this stuff. This is crazy."

Alex silently read a few more sentences. "Woah, Heather, look at this. _'It is possible to become a half ghost, or halfa as ghosts say, from these portals. However, it takes a one gigaray portal to cause. It can also occur when an artificial portal turns on when the human is inside, because the initial forming of the portal is one gigaray before it stabilizes. This has only been recorded twice.'_ Crazy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, very. But it says right here that portals can't form under the anti-portal shielding, and if they do, they never reach power over ten rays."

"Here, lets go to the section on half ghosts." Alex flipped through the book until he found half ghosts. He read through silently until he found a paragraph on how they are formed:

 _Half ghosts are formed when a human experiences one gigaray of ecto-energy. There is only one way this has been confirmed to happen: Being blasted by a ghost portal at one or higher gigirays._

 _It has been theorized that a human with ghost DNA, an inactive ghost core, or ectoplasm in their blood can become a half ghost with a much lower amount of ghost energy, but this is not confirmed._

"So that must be how it happened. If I'm truly a half ghost, then I must have some sort of ghostly qualities in me."

"Heather, that's not what we need to know. What we need to know is how you got those ghostly qualities in the first place."

* * *

 ** _Ghost POV_**

I flew into the blue sky, taking in the warmth of the sun. I haven't felt the sun in years. I wasn't worried about the girl who touched the portal. She only became a halfa. No big deal.

I morphed into a cat. I jumped across the rooftops of the building. At the last tall building, I jumped off the roof and morphed into a hawk. I flew through the city and landed in a dark alleyway. I morphed into a human. The morph was perfect. No imperfections, thanks to my practice.

I saw the human girl who touched the portal walk into a library. After around five minutes, I went in the library and found her in the science section. I pretended to look for books while listening into her conversation.

 _So, they know she's a halfa._

They went to check out a book. I left the library five minutes after and transformed into my normal form and went invisible. I found the girl and followed her to a normal looking house. As I got close, a blue mist came from her mouth. _Ghost sense._ I wasn't close enough to hear her speak.

They got to the basement and put the book on the desk. The two humans scrolled through the book. Before I could get even closer, my wrist-mounted computer beeped. The screen showed a reading of a nearby fluctuation of the natural ghost energy.

I followed the arrow on the computer's screen and found a small green light on a billboard. It glowed bright and a blast of energy knocked me onto the roof of a building, and all went dark.

* * *

 **I'm not too proud of this chapter. Oh well. It'll get better soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Adrenaline

**Hello again! Chapters are (hopefully) gonna be a weekly thing now. Most likely I will post a chapter whenever I feel, but definitely one a week.**

 **I hope the canon characters aren't too OOC. It is tough to make them seem true to what they would do without practice (plus the fact that I haven't watched the show for a while)**

 **Oh yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom. I only own the OCs. This is the last time I'm saying this because it applies for all the chapters.**

 **Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Adrenaline**_

The duo was in the basement of Alex's house. They had the ghost book ready for training.

"Go to your ghost form, Heather. The book says you have to focus on the coldness inside you. Imagine yourself as the ghost."

Heather tried to stall. "I don't like this. What if I can't change back?"

A deathly glare from Alex convinced her to go ahead and become ghost. She closed her eyes and focused on becoming ghost. She felt a rush of coldness as a bright white ring formed around her stomach, split into two, and traveled across her body. She felt the slight weightless feeling of her body appear. Her body felt empty when her insides turned to ectoplasm.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were a bit paler than usual. She took a quick look in her mini mirror. She had to get used to the ghostly white hair and her eyes that glowed bright green. The longsleeve shirt she was wearing was black. It used to be white before the accident. Her previously blue jeans were black. She looked down, expecting her black combat boots to not have changed. She wasn't too surprised to see that they were white.

"Ok, I'm sorta used to what I look like. Now, let's get training."

* * *

Danny was washing the dishes. _Stupid dishwasher never works,_ he thought to himself. _My only day off of work for the month, and I'm stuck with the dishes._

Danny worked as a biologist. He used to aid in the humane study of ghost biology, but after the anti-ghost portal shields were put up around the world and the study of ghosts was phased out, he decided to stay as a biologist. He never thought he would enjoy the job, but he did.

He finished washing the dishes. _I am never making pancakes when the dishwasher's broken ever again._ He always hated scrubbing off old syrup.

All of a sudden, his ghost sense went off. _Ghost sense? Its been years since that happened._ A loud **thunk** on the roof rang throughout the house, and convinced him it was no joke. He checked his watch. _4:30._ Heather said she would be home around five, and Sam got off work around six. _It won't kill to go ghost and check this out._ For the first time time in years, he had a real reason to go ghost. He always practiced in the basement when he was home alone, but that was only to make sure he didn't go out of practice. This time, the practice would pay off.

He flew to the roof. A _real ghost_ was there, laying unconscious. The first one he's seen in twelve years. He could hardly believe it.

The ghost was not much shorter than him. He had the standard bright green skin and had the build of a ghost police grunt. He had a tool belt with a strange white stone and red gem "buckle" fastened with glowing red string. He had a sash with many badges with ghost language writing on them. On his left hand, he had an outdated yet heavily modified wrist computer _(A/N: Wrist computers aren't mega smart watches, they're literally wrist computers)_ , and on his right, a bracelet with a glowing red stone in it held by the same glowing red string.

He took the ghost to the couch and went back to human form. The ghost was completely limp. Because ghosts don't breathe or have a heartbeat, he put his hand on the direct center of the ghost's chest, directly above the core, to see if he was ok and not overheated. Luckily, it was ice cold. Normal for a ghost. He looked over the ghost. _His glow is normal and he doesn't seem to have any external damage. I wonder what caused this._

Suddenly, Danny had an idea. He stashed ecto-adrenaline inside the wall of the kitchen. He never knew why he decided to choose the kitchen wall to hide it. He ran to the window in the kitchen and stuck his hand in the wall surrounding it until he found a tiny bottle of dark green transparent liquid: the ecto-adrenaline. Just half the bottle would wake up the ghost, and the bottle was half the size of his hand. He ran back to the ghost and opened its mouth. Its sharp teeth looked threatening, as if they would close and chop off his fingers any second.

Slowly, Danny unscrewed the bottle and let a little bit of the liquid into the cap. He poured it into the ghost's mouth and screwed the cap back on.

 _I hope this wasn't a waste. This stuff's hard to come by, and I'm not in the mood for waiting a few hours for this ghost to wake up._

* * *

 **That's one more chapter down. I hope it's not too boring. For the schedule, I'll upload a new chapter every Wednesday, and possibly one or multiple days in between. Extra uploads mainly depend on if I get some crazy cool ideas that I can't wait to post. Anyways, I hope you all like it! Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Suspicions Begin

**This chapter feels really filler-y, I apologize.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The suspicions begin**_

Danny got close to look at the ghost as he was waiting for it to wake up. He noticed the ghost was not hovering even a centimeter above the couch unusually. Even the tail was flat and still.

The ghost woke up so suddenly Danny jumped and almost dropped the bottle of ecto-adrenaline.

"Where am I?" The ghost said. He rubbed his head.

"Hello, I'm Danny Fenton, although you may know me as Danny Phantom. I saved-"

The ghost cut him off. "I know who you are. And you are probably wondering who I am. My name is Yoltrun and I am a dimensional scientist. I got here from a portal that opened somewhere near here. Another portal opened on a billboard and blasted me unconscious. There's a chance another ghost came through."

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off. The front door opened and Heather came through with a bright green puppy at her heels. She gently pushed away the barking puppy with her feet. Her hair was messy and covering her eyes and she walked slouchy and slow.

"The dog followed me home for some reason. I'm too tired to take care of it." Heather went upstairs without even noticing the ghost on the couch.

 _That can't be..._ "Cujo?"

The bright green puppy barked happily and ran to Danny and tackled him.

"Things never change, do they?" He said to Cujo, who was nuzzling him and wagging his tail.

Cujo stopped and ran to the front door and barked. The door opened and Sam was home.

"Explain to me why and _how_ there's two ghosts here."

Heather barely got to sleep when she was awakened by barking and yelling. She groaned in anger and went downstairs.

"I am not going to get rid of Cujo!"

"We can't keep him!"

Cujo hopped out of Danny's arms and into Heather's. "Dad, Mom, what's going on?" She said as Cujo whined.

Her parents looked at eachother. "Ghosts," they said together.

Heather then noticed the ghost playing Xbox on the couch. "'Sup," The ghost said, holding up a peace sign with his fingers. "My name's Yoltrun. I'm stuck in the human world for a bit. I'm just gonna hang for a while until I get home."

Heather sighed. "I'm just gonna go back upstairs with the glowing puppy, please keep it down" she said.

"I guess we're keeping the dog," Sam said, unhappy with the choice.

Danny smiled. He went over to Yoltrun and took the controller out of his hands and paused the game. "And you, ghost, are not staying."

Yoltrun whined. "But I have no other place to stay! I need to do research for the boss!"

"What kind of research?"

"Finding out why ghost portals are opening now and not before."

Danny stopped to think. "I guess you can stay in the basement. Just don't break anything."

"And what about my decision?" Sam angrily said.

"Oh no..."

* * *

After a bit of an argument about where Yoltrun was staying, Sam decided to give up and make dinner. In around thirty minutes, dinner was ready and she called Heather down.

Heather was wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt that was too big for her, covering her hands, which seemed suspicious to Sam. She ate quickly, quietly, and nervously, and went back upstairs when she was done. She called Alex when she got upstairs.

"Alex, help! My hands are stuck invisible!" she said as soon as she was sure Alex was the one speaking.

"Umm, just... focus on making them visible again, I guess?" he said, not entirely sure what to do. "Check the book I guess."

"You think I haven't tried everything in the book already? They won't turn visible!"

Alex groaned in annoyance. "This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **So that's the boring chapter. At least I got it done.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Room

**Hello everyone! It's been a long week (and when I say week it means Wednesday-Wednesday), and I just want to sleep, but this chapter is more important than that. I sorta failed to make the Wednesday deadline depending on your time zone, blame high school for that. So here's a long(ish?) update for ya. Thanks for all of the reviews! It always makes me happy when people like what I write!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: The Room**_

The rest of the night was quite uneventful. Heather's hands eventually turned visible again and she went to bed with the ghost puppy by her side.

Eventually, she woke up in a cold, pitch-black room. She wasn't scared of the dark, but this darkness made her uneasy at what may be around.

She went to her ghost form and, since she couldn't quite harness ghost energy in her hands, sent energy to her eyes, making them glow like mini flashlights. Her first goal was to find a light.

Staying near the wall, she walked towards a switch and turned it on. A dim light in the center of the room flickered a bit and finally lit up. Heather looked around, finding no door or window, but she could fly out intangible anyways. On one end of the room, there were four storage boxes covered in dust. She opened one of them and found many strange silver devices. She put them away and opened another box. There were silver-and-lime-green guns in there, some of them splattered with what seemed to be ectoplasm that glowed as she put her hand near. She pushed that box away and opened the third box, which was long and tall and more like a metal chest. Inside, there were large devices and guns. She closed the "box" and stepped back a bit.

There was one last box to check. It was the smallest one of all. Heather opened it and saw a simple black HAZMAT suit. She pulled it out and unfolded it. White gloves fell out. She picked them up and rubbed them gently. She felt a strange connection to them. She set them down and picked the suit up. On the center was a "DP" symbol in white. She recognized it from somewhere.

She set the suit down and pulled three more out of the box. Each one was a larger size and had more complex designs than the last, with the largest being not too much smaller than her Dad's size. Under the suits were four pairs of boots and four silver-and-green thermoses, and what seemed to be two wrist-mount guns.

She now remembered where she saw that "DP" symbol on all the suits. It was Danny Phantom's symbol. These were the hero ghost's suits. And they were in what seemed to be a secret room in Heather's own basement.

* * *

 _It was a warm, sunny day. A soft breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, and birds sung to the sky. There were a few small clouds, but none were big enough to block the sun. Danny was having a picnic with Sam and a young Heather._

 _However, the breeze grew to a powerful, cold wind. The clouds grew, blocking the sun. Snow started to fall and Danny started to get cold. Ice started crawling down from the trees surrounding the clearing he was in. The ice slithered across the ground, and when it touched Heather and Sam they disappeared. The ice surrounded Danny, and crawled up his legs, soon reaching his head._

 _He woke up._

Danny opened his eyes to a cold, slightly glowing, blue mist coming from his mouth. He grumbled at the thought of fighting ghosts again. He intangibly stuck his hand through the wall and grabbed a mini Fenton thermos and walked around the house, careful not to disturb the sleeping Yoltrun on the living room couch. He didn't see any ghost or ghost portal.

He walked down into the basement and saw nothing, so he decided to check his secret storage room. It was hidden behind a solid brick wall, and the only way to get in was to go intangible or break the wall. However, when walking over to the wall, he tripped over a stray cord and fell into a box of glass plates, breaking them, and therefore causing a few more boxes of random dishware to fall and break the contents.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather was in the secret room holding the smallest, simplest suit, the HAZMAT suit, in one hand, and the matching boots and gloves in another, considering trying them on. Suddenly, there was a faint _crash._ She instantly flew straight up, phasing through the ceiling and coming out in a closet, and went up some more, ending up right next to her bed. She hid the suit, gloves, and boots she was holding under her bed and returned to human form. _Tomorrow, I'm going back to that room,_ she thought to herself as she crawled back on her bed and wrapped herself in blankets. _I need to find out what all that stuff is for._ She closed her eyes and quickly faded into sleep.

* * *

 **Yay, things are gonna start happening soon! I just wish school wasn't causing me so many problems so I could put these out more frequently.**


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Within

**Well, school has been totally stressing me out and I had too much homework and not enough motivation to write, but I'm back with a new chapter that I wrote most of in class instead of doing work! Yay! I filled nearly a side and a half of a binder paper and used nearly a third of my tiny amount of remaining ink in my favorite pen. And that wasn't even the whole chapter.**

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to the piece of binder paper and my nearly dead pen**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Secrets Within**_

The next morning was uneventful at first. Besides Yoltrun's disappearing act, the ghost puppy tearing up a pillow, and a plate slipping through Heather's hands and breaking, nothing was different... Until Alex showed up and Heather had the bright idea of showing him the secret room in her basement. Heather didn't hesitate to tell him about the room and take him down.

This time, Heather wasn't fearful on getting caught. She assumed, since she saw ghost hunting equipment, her dad had ghost detectors set up in the room, but since he already left for work, she felt confident she wouldn't be caught. She just assumed he had some secret entrance.

"Go ahead, check out the boxes," Heather said, after turning the lights on.

Alex nervously looked around the large yet mostly empty room, then checked the boxes. "This is like some twisted version of a kid's dream of finding treasure hidden in their house."

"You bet. If Dad or maybe even Mom hid this in here, there must be a secret door, like in the movies." Heather sent energy to her ghostly eyes and used them like flashlights to examine the walls of the dimly lit room.

Soon enough, Heather found some grout around a brick that glowed when she shined her eyes at it. _Bingo,_ she thought. She pushed the brick the grout was surrounding, but nothing happened. Next, she tried phasing through the walls, but couldn't. After trying many times, she determined it wasn't malfunctioning powers.

She had one last idea. When she shined her eyes at the grout, it didn't reflect the light, it _glowed._ So, if it glowed with minor ecto-energy, it should do more, maybe open another secret room, with larger amounts, _right?_

Well, she was right. She forced a lot of energy to her hand (only making a really tiny ball) and placed it on the brick. The grout glowed bright green around the brick, and the rest of the grout on the wall glowed. The wall slid to the side and revealed a room blocked off by a transparent, glowing green barrier. There were computers, tables with old beakers filled with mysterious substances on them, shelves full of mysterious objects, and an unusual door on the back wall. Unfortunately, she couldn't go through the barrier, but Alex could.

Alex tried pulling her through, but the wall of light was more like a wall of glass for her. "Alex, stop! Maybe it's a ghost shield."

"Good thinking. Go human."

Heather went to her human form and walked into the shield. Sure enough, she went straight through.

"Now, lets check this stuff out," she said, "We never know what we might find."

Suddenly, a loud beeping sounded in the room. Heather grabbed the nearest laptop, ran out of the room, and grabbed Alex and flew away.

* * *

Sam was packing up to leave for work when a loud, distinct beeping came from the basement. She recognized it as the alarm to the secret lab. _Only people with ghost powers can enter the lab... so why is the alarm going off?_

She grabbed her phone and called Danny while going down to the basement. She pulled open the center brick on the side wall and typed in the password to the secret storage room. The bricks parted and opened the room. The air in there was cold. Not the usual basement cold, but freezing cold. She flicked on the light and removed the light switch cover, revealing another keypad. With a few presses of some buttons, Sam turned off the alarm and made the bricks above the switch part and reveal a touchscreen with the security system software.

Finally, Danny answered the phone. "Hey, what's up? You almost never call me when I'm driving."

"Lab alarm. Get home _now_."

There was a pause. "Ok. Let me park and I'll fly over there soon." He hung up.

Sam knew it would take him a few minutes, so she started going through the weapons to see if any of them had live ectoplasm or ghost energy to open the lab. Unfortunately, all the ectoplasm had dried into a dark-green, transparent, hard and flaky substance with no energy left and all the weapons with ghost-energy batteries had long since corroded. She decided to go back to the security screen.

The screen was dusty, but Sam wiped off the dust and checked the ghost energy detectors. There were readings of ghost energy, ranging small to average amounts. Motion detectors show two people entered the lab. The cameras had dust covering the lenses and busted microphones, so that was no help. She turned off the alarm closed the screen and waited for Danny, who came crashing down a few seconds later.

Without saying a word, he went to his human form and took a small ball of energy in his hand and put it against the magic brick and opened up the lab. "What's the security report?" He asked.

"Ghost energy detected. Two people recorded by the motion detectors. Cameras had too much dust on the lens and the microphones are busted."

With a sigh, Danny went through the shield and took a look around the lab, noticing something missing.

"Sam, the master laptop is gone."

Sam felt the fear rise. "You mean the one with everything we and the human race know about ghosts?"

He nodded. "We need to get it back quick."

* * *

 **Ugh. This chapter's dry and sorta boring. I hope you liked it. I am exhausted though, and its not so great of quality and you probably hate it but. oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9: A Haunted Day Part 1

**A** / **N: I realize I haven't updated in months. I was busy with school and put focus on a book I'm writing. A real book, not online stuff. I'm sorry! Even though this isn't that popular, I still want to get it going good. Updates will be slower until summer most likely. I'll try to update at least once a month though.**

 **Oh, and my writing style is greatly improving, expect these chapters to be better quality from now on!**

* * *

 _ **C9: A Haunted Day in the Life of Heather, part 1**_

 _Class 1: Art with Mrs. Lena_

Heather and Alex went to school like normal (ignoring the fact that Heather's head disappeared in a huge crowd of kids) and were in their first classes. Heather was reading the ghost book, completely ignoring her art teacher.

Suddenly, her ghost sense went off, and Cujo's face appeared through the floor, surprising Heather so much she yelped and phased through her chair. The class laughed.

"Problem?" The art teacher asked.

Trying to cover Cujo with her jacket, Heather replied, "No, sorry." She sat up in her chair, bringing Cujo wrapped in a jacket up to her lap. Luckily, she was in the farthest back corner of the class, hard for anyone to see, so when the ghost dog flew out from under the jacket, nobody noticed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper. "Go home!"

The dog whined and pulled at her long sleeve.

"No, Cujo! I have to stay here!"

Then, Cujo flew around and pulled Heather by the back of her shirt collar and yanked her through the ceiling. Her short yelp made everyone notice.

* * *

A few minutes later, the school authorities were looking for Heather throughout the inside of the school. Unfortunately for them, she was on the roof in her ghost form trying to find a ghost.

Cujo had been sniffing around, trying to find the trail of the ghost he scented. When he found the trail, Heather's ghost scent went off.

Heather hovered around the area and saw a red creature about one foot tall halfway inside an air conditioner unit chewing the wires. When she got closer, she saw that the creature had four arms with bug-like hands and ant-like antenna on its head. It turned around and revealed pure green eyes, big mandibles, and a circular mouth lined with teeth. It growled and lunged at Heather, who retaliated with a heavy punch to it's chest. It hit the unit hard and made a dent.

It lied on the ground, panting in pain. "For my master, I serve," it hissed, then faded away.

The bell for the end of class echoed through the vents. Heather quickly thanked the dog and phased, invisibly, through the school and into a janitor's closet.

* * *

 _Class 2: Gym/P.E. with Mr. Baxter_

The next class was gym. Luckily, Alex was there with Heather. However, she got a detention and a lot of admiration by students from her 'stunt'. It really annoyed her and was tough to get rid of them to get a chance to get into her gym clothes in peace.

She was dreading the class. Mr. Baxter, a friend of her dad's, was a risk to be near, not only because of possible embarrassment, but because he possibly could've learned about ghosts from her eccentric grandparents. This was no class to take risk with. Yesterday, she couldn't care less. Today, she had to be careful of everything.

Even with Alex comforting her, Heather couldn't stay calm. It didn't help that during running on the track, her foot went intangible and fell through the ground a bit, causing her to trip and get a deep cut on her chin and hit her knee so hard it made her limp. Mr. Baxter sent her to the nurse, but instead she went to clean up in the locker room bathrooms. She read how fast she could heal, and took a bandage from the gym office and stuck it on her chin to hide the fast healing.

 _This day is not going well,_ she thought as she walked around to waste a bit of time to make the 'nurse trip' seem convincingly long enough for a limping person before going back out, faking the limp and getting the rest of the class off.

* * *

 _Class 3: Math with Ms. Kye_

Alex was on the other side of the room. Heather was dying (haha pun) to talk to him for comfort from her fear, especially with her whole top half of her body except for her head invisible, and covered with a jacket a size too big for her. Her phone was going of like crazy because of a lazy, bored Yoltrun wanting to play some phone game with her, and alerting the teacher.

Ms. Kye was a fun teacher, Heather's favorite, but gave no chances on phones. She held out her hand when she got to Heather.

Heather, with her invisible hands covered with her jacket sleeves, was fumbling with the mute button when the teacher got there. She finally muted the phone and handed it to the teacher, afraid to know what would happen if she read the messages like she said she would yesterday.

Unfortunately, it happened.

" _Message from Yoltrun._ Foreign kid, huh? It reads: _Come on, halfa, i'm bored. I have know idea where the next portal home will open._ Halfa? Portal home? What does that mean?"

Heather hesitated. She usually was good with making excuses, but this one was plain cheesy. "Uhh... It's from an online game we play, it's a joke between us..."

Luckily the excuse worked. "Well, next time, tell this kid that you can't play games in class. See me when class is over."

With a thankful sigh, Heather slumped down in her seat. A death stare from Alex proved that she wasn't slumping, and she pulled her intangible body out from the chair, luckily nobody noticed.

 _This is going to be a long week._

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10: A Haunted Day part 2

**And we return for another night. I was too tired to finish off part 1, so here is part 2!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: A Haunted Day in the Life of Heather part 2**_

 _Somewhere in the ghost zone..._

"Your majesty! One of your workers went dark!"

The ghost with ten computer screens and four keyboards, each with one hand, did not turn around. She hissed and flicked her tail.

"Don't tell me what I already know, small one. I felt her die. It should have been impossible, unless that scientist of yours murdered her." The queen ruffled her wings angrily as she hovered.

Slowly, she turned around to face the commander, towering over him. The light of the computer screens that reflected off her shiny red skin were no match for the brightness of her green eyes glowing in anger. Her wasp-like wings twitched rapidly and her three-feet-long antennae were raised higher than normal. Her mandibles were inches from biting into the green ghost in the ghost police uniform.

"I expect compensation for that good soldier," she growled, "And if one more dies, I get double the pay."

"Yes, your majesty. It will be arranged." He bowed, and quickly flew away.

The Ant Queen turned back to her computer, not saying another word.

* * *

 _Back to Earth..._

 _Class 4: English with Ms. Shane_

It was unknown what trouble might happen in English with the dull Ms. Shane. Her harsh, monotonous voice was making everyone fall asleep. Luckily, Heather had her ghost sense to jerk her awake.

To her disappointment, it was Yoltrun. He morphed into some strange beetle and landed on Heather's desk. Nobody was paying attention.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked silently.

The beetle-Yoltrun crawled up to her ear to whisper, making Heather shudder. "I'm bored. I keep getting tiny blips of ghost energy on my scanner, but they're too few and far between. I can't get any fun out of trying to find them, they're too tiny. Anyways, how's the ghost powers?"

"How do you know?"

"I saw it. That portal only opened near you so it could absorb the energy inside you. Unfortunately, when you touched the portal, it backfired and sent all of its energy into you, activating your core. I came through the portal a few seconds before you entered the room. Now, do you want to go hunt some ghost energy blips?"

"No, but I have lunch after this. can we wait a bit?"

Yoltrun pouted. "Fine." he crawled into Heather's backpack.

Heather laid her head down on the desk, not fighting the tiredness that came over her, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _Lunch_

Against her will, Heather was stuck with Yoltrun all lunch. The two were flying around the city in some strange mix of scouting and training.

"Your tail's too tangible! Lighten it up to gain more speed! Remember-"

"Yes, I know! _Ethereal, not corporeal!_ I'm too tired and hungry for this, can't we go back?"

"Your father's not a quitter, so why should _you_ be!"

"Don't bring my dad into this!"

In her distraction, she was flying straight at a building _._

 _"AAAAAAAAH!"_

"Intangible! Hurry!"

Her head went straight through the building. Her body crashed into the wall.

And, apparently, a head suddenly popping through the wall was not well accepted in a thirtieth-story office in Amity Park.

At nearly a hundred miles per hour, Heather's head hitting a water cooler and launching it across the room was not pleasant to her. Not just because it hurt, but because it drew a lot of attention to her.

The stares lasted only a few seconds. All she had time to say was a simple "sorry" before she was yanked out by Yoltrun.

An angry Yoltrun peeked into the window, where he could see two people investigating where they saw the ghostly, disembodied head pop through the wall, and other people were investigating the damage made by the 90 mile per hour water cooler launched by that head.

"I think we need a lesson in stopping. I guess it runs in the family. Anyways, you should probably back to your school. Class must be starting soon."

"I'm exhausted and my head hurts like crazy, and you're barely even worried about me!"

Yoltrun grabbed Heather's wrist. "Keep in mind that if you were fully human you would be completely dead."

With a disgruntled _hmmph,_ Heather submitted to Yoltrun yanking heather through the sky towards the school.

* * *

 _Class 5: History with Mr. Magpie_

The bell was about to ring.

Alex was nervously tapping his foot, waiting for Heather to return. She was going to be late.

 **CRASH!**

The door flew open and Heather came literally flying through screaming "Not again!" as she hit the bookcase face first, breaking it and covering her with books.

As the kids laughed, Mr. Magpie looked at Heather, then out the door, then Heather again.

The teacher was confused. "Are you... ok?"

The girl climbed out from the pike of books and rubble. Sarcastically, she said, "oh yes, I'm ok, everything is fine and dandy." She went to her desk.

"What happened?" questioned Alex from the seat in front of her.

"A near-100 mile per hour impact with a water cooler, and then Yoltrun throwing me in here." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Now please, let me sleep."

The class gave her a couple odd stares after the incident, but she was too tired to care. That "patrolling" tired her out, and the headache from two high-speed crashes made wakefulness too painful. So she slept all class without a care.

* * *

 _Class 6: Science with Mrs. Jacobs_

Heather was early to class, so she decided to steal the teacher's snake by Alex's suggestion.

So she did.

She invisibly and intangibly pulled the ball python out of its tank and stuck it down her shirt when the teacher wasn't looking.

It wrapped itself around her shoulder, and stayed there the rest of class. She put it back after class, and nobody noticed ever again.

* * *

 _Class 7: Study hall in Library_

It was time.

The moment she'd been waiting fo

It was time to open the stolen laptop from the secret lab _._ They forgot about it until now, when Heather started sorting her backpack.

The duo were in the farthest corner of the library. They didn't want these secrets to be shared.

"Ready, Al?" Heather had her hand on the edge of the laptop, prepared to open it.

"Ready."

Heather opened the laptop to see a screen full of folders, each one a category of ghosts. The duo read through the titles, but one folder stood out to them: The folder marked "Halfas" with a different icon than the other folders on the desktop.

Heather clicked that folder. Inside were only three files. She clicked the only name she recognized.

Danny Phantom.

Heather read the whole page of the profile. However, there was another page to this profile.

Heather's eyes widened as she saw the title and read the first line. "Alex, how is this possible?"

Alex was amazed, and he was trying to stifle his laughter of excitement. "I can't believe it! Your dad is half ghost!"

* * *

 _ **PS. Ms Shane is Mr. Lancer's neice**_


	11. Chapter 11: The First Reveal

**I know the previous two chapters were a bit rushed, especially at the ends, but I was practically falling asleep at the keyboard when I was writing them, so I'll try to make this better. Enjoy!**

 **Yeah, sorry for ANOTHER long delay. I was focusing on school.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: The First Reveal**_

Heather sat frozen, staring at the screen in an emotion that was impossible to describe.

"This is awesome! I can't believe... Heather? Are you ok?"

Heather shut the laptop and stuck it into her backpack.

"They lied to me. How could they lie to me? Why?"

"Maybe they were doing it to protect you?"

No reply. She hugged Alex, resisting the urge to cry. Her whole life was built on a lie. Nobody told her of what she was.

"Heather, they had a reason. Maybe you should talk to them about it."

Heather came out of the hug. "I can't tell them. How would they react? They would never let me leave the house! They'd force me to train and train until I fall apart!"

Alex sat silent for a moment, thinking of a plan.

"We have all the information we need of humans and ghosts with that laptop. The book describes the ghost zone, and I'm sure that the laptop gives more info. We can get back into your dad's lab and check out the stuff in there."

"But the lab is alarmed. We'll need to get Raymond to crack the system. That means letting him in on our secret."

Alex leaned against the bookcase and sighed. "I guess he's fine. His dad and your dad are friends, though, so try not to get him in trouble. We'll call him after school."

* * *

In the Foley household, the dinner was being served. Tucker brought the steak to the table, where his wife Valerie and kids Raymond and Lynn were waiting. Ray was about to grab a piece when the doorbell rang. Tucker got up to get it, but Ray knew who it was. He raced to the door and opened it, seeing a slightly panicked Alex and Heather wearing a hoodie with the hood up and dark sunglasses.

He was confused, but he didn't question. "Guys, go to my room. Let me grab my dinner, I'll see you shortly." While he grabbed his dinner, he said to his family, "Alex and Heather are here. I'll be in my room."

When he got to his room and closed the door, he asked the most obvious question. "What is with the hoodie and glasses? Does it have something to do with why you called this meeting?"

Heather took off the glasses and pulled down the hood, revealing snow white hair and glowing green eyes. "I'm half ghost. My dad is Danny Phantom. We need a security system busted and this secret kept."

Raymond stood in awe. "Well... It's too ridiculous to be made up..." He spun the computer chair Heather was sitting on, investigating her. He brushed through her hair, feeling it practically float through his hands. "Spontaneous too. I guess I could help you, if you got info on the security system." He sat on the bed and ate a chunk of steak while Heather floated off the chair.

Alex pulled a few papers out of his backpack. "Here. Pictures of the system, as many as Heather could get."

Heather hovered above the boys, joining in the chat. "It was tough even finding the keypads. They were hidden behind a brick and a light switch cover!"

He grabbed the papers and looked through them, smiling. "Perfect, thank you. Now, this ghost thing, I'll help you out with it. I'll be your tech specialist, and I'll keep it a secret."

"Good," Heather said. She changed back to human form. "And thanks for getting straight to business on this. I'm tired of dealing with ghost stuff today."

"You're welcome," replied Ray.

* * *

The next few days for Heather were filled with training with Yoltrun and Alex. When the weekend finally came and Heather had the house to herself, Alex and Ray came over for the security system hacking. Three days was enough for Raymond to create some clever technical devices to aid in his trials. He was lucky to find the info on the internet for this system. This system was slightly modified from the internet schematics, but it didn't matter. The three seventh graders were outside the secret room in the basement, about to hack the system. Ray was plugged into the keypad, trying to gain access to the main system in the lab.

"This might take a bit longer than expected. Good news though, the cameras and their microphones don't work."

Heather's ghost sense went off when Cujo entered the room. He jumped up onto Heather's shoulder (luckily, he was nearly weightless so it didn't hurt) and licked her ear. Heather sat down on a box and the dog hopped to her lap and curled up to sleep.

"Well, Cujo is fine with it," Alex said.

"Don't take too long, we only have a few hours. Also, don't let me fall asleep. I tend to do that with an animal sleeping on me and I might go sinking through the floor."

An hour passed, and with Alex exploring the piles of boxes and Raymond purely focused on the hacking, Heather fell asleep. She only woke up to Ray's enthusiastic yell of "yes!" and Alex falling off a box in surprise and crashing to the floor. Cujo was nowhere to be found.

"Huh? What happened?" mumbled Heather as she half stood up, half floated off from the box she fell asleep on.

"I did it! I'm in! No more cameras, no more ghost shield, no more alarms! And, watch this!" He unplugged the computer from the keypad and took out his cell phone. He tapped on the screen a few times until the bricks parted, revealing the secret storage room. "Unfortunately, the second wall still needs ghost energy to open."

A well-timed sneeze from a half-awake Heather shot ghost rays straight at the wall, opening up the secret room. It certainly woke her up completely when she was launched at the boxes behind her. The boys laughed.

Heather got up, alert and awake. "You let me fall asleep, didn't you? I told you-" she paused when she saw the open lab. "Woah, you opened the lab!"

"With your help," Alex noted with a laugh.

"Come on, let's go," sighed Heather. "We've got work to do."

* * *

 **That's this chapter! Funny coincidence: I watched Heathers in between these chapters, and now I want to watch it again (it's a great movie tho). I'll try to refrain from making references, but still, funny coincidence.**

 **Also, 80's pop music is a great way to get rid of writers block (until you hit a vine reference and forget the next sentence you were going to write). As I write this A/N, the song from the beginning of The Breakfast Club (another great 80's movie) came on pandora, and now I want to watch it again. I'm a huge fan of 80's movies if you haven't noticed haha.**

 **Yes, I do ship Tucker X Valerie.**

 **Anyways, see you next time, when I actually get some action written into this!** I'm tired


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Zone

**It's summer! I will at least attempt to put out more than a single chapter for these three months. This chapter will be long and fun and way more action packed! Yay!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Into the Zone**_

Danny was with Sam at the garden store when he felt it. A chill down his spine. A small feeling of cold power. A feeling of being out of place.

It was the same feeling he had before the ghost zone was cut off from Earth.

After five minutes, the feeling didn't go away. It couldn't have been caused by Heather because she was at the movies. Yoltrun left the house hours ago. Something was seriously off.

"Sam, something's wrong. We need to check the portal."

* * *

 _Ten minutes ago..._

"Ok, so which wire goes where?" Alex asked.

Ray read through the page in the manual. "The red one goes into the small hole, the blue one into the hole on the side."

"But the red wire doesn't fit!"

"You're putting it into hole number 342! Put it in the small hole!"

"Which one is the small one?"

"The one to the left of 342!"

Heather laughed at the boys as they figured out where to stick the last few wires to finish rewiring the ghost portal in the secret lab. It took a few minutes, but they soon figured it out.

Then, all they needed to do was plug it in.

"And, here we go!" Alex said with glee as he plugged the thick cables together. Unfortunately, all that happened was a spark. "Ray, what happened?"

"It's in power test mode. You forgot to press the 'on' button on the inside."

"Oh."

Alex went into the portal and was about to press the button when Ray yelled, "STOP!" And immediately unplugged the portal. "Ok, now you're good."

The on button was pressed. Alex backed out of the portal. "What did I do wrong?"

"You were about to get blasted with an insane amount of energy. You could've died!"

"Well, who designed that? That's stupid!"

Ray turned to the first page of the manual. "Heather's grandparents, in 2004."

"why didn't they just upgrade it?"

"Come on, let's hurry up! I want to see some ghosts!" Heather said. she got up and snatched the cables out of Alex's hands and connected them. A bright flash lit up the room and a blast of cold air rushed through. In place of the empty tunnel was swirling green light.

Heather changed into her ghost form. She was wearing the small suit she took from the storage room, and it fit perfectly. "Ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Alex replied. Ray, however, had his own idea.

"You need a name. Your dad was Danny Phantom. That logo is the one he is known by. You're gonna have to base an alias off that logo."

"Why?"

"If your dad hears about this new ghost, I bet you'd rather hear him talk about some mystery ghost instead of punishing you for hiding the secret."

"Good point. Alex! Any ideas?"

He thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about Dark Phantom? It's edgy and cool and works with the logo."

"That works. Now, tie the rope to you. We don't want to get lost. Ray, are the maps loaded up?"

Ray pulled up a ghost zone map on his phone. "Up and ready."

"Ok, hold on!"

With that, they entered the ghost zone.

* * *

Yoltrun was miles away from the city, collecting data. There wasn't much more data he could possibly collect. It was all so repetitive. Whenever a blip showed up on his wrist computer meaning a ghost portal is near, it never lasted more than a minute and all the blips weren't in any pattern whatsoever. This time, though, a big blip miles away came up. It had readings showing up on the screen, even with the distance. It was no natural portal. Even better, though, it was a way to get home. Without thinking, he flew to the blip at top speed.

The blip turned out to be in the basement of Danny's house. More specifically, a secret lab in the basement.

 _How did I not know this was here?_

Distracted with the fact there was a secret lab in the basement, he didn't even notice Danny Phantom sucking him up in a Fenton thermos.

* * *

The trio were standing on a little floating island made of a strange purple type of rock. Heather and Alex were taking in the scenery of the dark green sky and floating islands and doors while Ray was taking pictures.

"You three! Explain why you're here!"

The sudden voice surprised the three. They turned around to see a ghost. A big, scary ghost.

Ray was the first to speak. "Who are you?" He asked the ghost.

He was not happy at that question.

"My name's Walker. Know it. Fear it. Obey it. Now, state your names and intentions before I lock you all up for a thousand years!l

Alex stepped up. "I... I am... Uhh... Blue. His name is... Storm and she is Dark Phantom."

Ray looked at Alex with disappointment and Heather just sighed.

"We were actually... Looking for you! We're new here, and want to know the rules of this place!" It seemed impossible for Walker to believe Alex's lies. It was obvious.

But, as luck goes in the trio's favor, Walker tosses a small book to each of the three. "A book of rules. And, since you're willing to learn the laws, I'll let you explore." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Heather sighed. "Alex, I would congratulate your surprisingly successful lies, but the nicknames. Storm? Blue? Half of your wardrobe is red!"

"Yeah, Alex, those nicknames sound like what a first grader would name their turtles."

Alex didn't acknowledge the scorn. "Ray, get out a map. Where are we?"

Ray spent a bit of time viewing the terrain and matching it to the map.

"It appears that we are very far from the well-charted areas. There are a few unique islands, but the closest lair is called Karma's cave, about a mile away. Your call, Heather."

"Lead me to Karma's Cave."

* * *

"Why did you open the portal?"

Yoltrun was tied to a chair with some glowing white string. He struggled, but couldn't get out. "How many times do I have to tell you! I didn't open it!"

He was desperate to escape. The way home was right in front of him.

 _Ok, remember training. Part 1, scan the area._

"All I did was help you. I let you into my home, protected you when you were hurt, and you break into my lab and activate the portal?"

 _Empty lab tables. A few tools, some computers, nothing useful._

"Are you so selfish that you would put the world in danger to get home?"

 _Part 2, plan escape. I must get to the ghost zone. I can't escape the string with intangibility, and breaking it is not an option. Only a tiny transformation can help me. Now for part 3. Execute plan._

"If you're not going to talk, maybe some time in the thermos to think will do you good."

When Danny turned around to grab the thermos from the desk behind him, Yoltrun used his shapeshifting to his advantage. While the string didn't let him change his form completely, he was able to soften his body enough to ooze out of the rope in a puddle of ectoplasm. He wasn't fast enough though, and as he reformed, Danny grabbed his tail and threw him into a wall, going ghost as he did it.

Yoltrun gathered all his strength and formed himself into a big green dragon. He knocked Danny to the ground and pulled up part of the metal floor, wrapping it around Danny to trap him. He escaped to the ghost zone before Danny remembered to turn intangible to escape. The portal doors closed after him. He was home, but he couldn't go back to the human world. At least, not yet.

* * *

 **If you're going by the show's art style, Alex has a Danny-shaped head with a brown-haired hairstyle similar to the Ghost Writer's. Ray looks like Tucker but with Poofier hair. Alex has a body shape like Danny's and wears clothes similar to Dash. Ray wears clothes similar to the Ghost Writer without the scarf. Heather has a head like Dani's but with hair like Paulina's and a body shape like Sam's. Just basic designs for you to think about**


	13. Chapter 13: Karma Chameleon

**I am back with a new chapter! Yay!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Karma Chameleon**_

The trio arrived at a cave on a large island. There was an odd welcoming feeling in the place. Heather lead the group inside.

The cave was dark and long and winding down deep into the center of the island. It got brighter as they got farther down, an orange light coming from below. Soon enough, they entered a large purple-walled chamber lit with orange light. It was completely empty.

Then, the back wall crumbled and faded away into purple smoke. Through the smoke came a tall purple ghost, wearing a hooded cloak sewn shut, his arms not visible under it. His tail turned slightly transparent in the center, and the tip and base of his tail were covered in fur. His smile showed sharp, shiny teeth.

"I've been expecting you. Come, come, we have important business to attend to."

He spoke slow, and his deep voice echoed in a way the kids have never heard before. He floated through the hole in the wall. The trio followed. The hole repaired itself in a flash of purple light.

"Maybe this wasn't quite a good idea," whispered Alex.

"Don't worry, Heather can protect us," Ray whispered back.

Heather said nothing. She had an odd feeling of trust in the ghost, and she didn't know why.

The ghost led them through a long hall, dimly lit by green lights. At the end of the hall was a wall, which the ghost dragged his tail tip across it in a strange pattern, with a flash of purple light each time he changed direction. The wall crumbled and turned to mist, revealing another orange-lit room, this time with hundreds of small screens lining all the walls and a large keyboard on the back wall. Each screen was showing a city, and showed a different city every ten seconds.

The ghost turned around to introduce himself.

"Welcome to my lair. I am Karma, master of coincidences, king of the subconscious, and the namesake for the phenomenon. I led you here because the whole ghost zone is in danger, and we need your help."

"Why us, though? Why not my dad?" Heather asked.

In a flash of light, four chairs appeared. Karma sat in the unnaturally large chair. "Have a seat. Would you like anything? Tea? Cookies?"

"Cookies please!" Said Alex. He sat down, and a plate of purple cookies with bright green chocolate chips showed up on his lap. The other two sat down, saying nothing.

Once everyone was settled in, Karma continued with his explanation. "You see, Heather, old minds are hard to speak to. You are young, easy to whisper in, for you have imagination. I can protect your secret with coincidence, like I have your father's, but he is hard to speak to."

"Hold on, this isn't making any sense. What do you mean, speak to?" Ray questioned.

"I control coincidences, karma, and the subconscious. I can convince you to do something without you knowing. I can create coincidences to protect you, without you thinking twice. I am the embodiment of the phenomenon of karma, and I can help or hinder whoever dares harm you."

Karma turned around to the keyboard, and glowing, transparent, purple hands made of energy appeared in front of him. He typed on the keyboard, and the screens in front of it merged into one large screen, showing the ghost zone. It was zoomed out far, showing hundreds of miles of the place with a bird's eye view.

"I had no time to summon your father, Heather, for we are in danger. You were easier to bring to me, and your human half has an advantage. No ghostly malice or instincts, allowing you to cooperate. Your job is one only a halfa can do, and you are the only one that can do it in time."

A few taps on the keyboard and the image turned black and white, except for some specks of bright green. "This image is showing an area as large as the United States. These specks of green are small cracks in the universe."

The image zoomed in. An orange dot highlighted an island, and some purple dots highlighted more on the other side of the screen. A jagged green line was going across the center. "This is an area of twenty five miles. The orange dot is where we are, and the purple dots are lairs at the edge of the area commonly known to humans as the center of the ghost zone, where your dad began his exploration. The green line is an invisible tear in the universe that only some machines can see. It is making the world unstable. There are hundreds of these, and when they meet, the human world and ghost zone will become one, creating chaos across both worlds."

The green line opened up and vacuumed up the black and white background, leaving only darkness.

Alex finished the last cookie and the plate vanished. "So how do we stop this?" He asked.

With a few clicks on the keyboard, the screen showed a giant, snow covered antenna. "You can slow it down by destroying the anti-portal transmitter. It will take away the stress on the space between our worlds, what we call the Rift. After that, I cannot help you."

"But where is this transmitter, and how do we find out what to do next?"

"Alex, I'm afraid I can't tell you. This is something you three have to do on your own. It's hard to explain. I have great power, but it is also your own curse." He paused to split the one giant screen back into a hundred, and the images of cities returned.

"The one thing you children should know, especially you, Heather, is that I can protect your secret, or I can give you information. You can be safe, with nobody discovering your secret, and your battles almost always successful, or I can provide you with all the information I have, but you will be on your own. There will be no coincidences in your favor, I can't lead others away from your transformation, and your enemies won't make the little mistakes that provide you with your victory. Heather, this is your decision. Protection, or information?"

Heather looked to Alex and Ray. They smiled, a silent conformation to let her choose what she wanted for herself.

She looked back at Karma, staring him in his snakelike eyes. "We'll take protection."

* * *

After the kids left the cave, Karma found himself with an amulet of Clockwork around his neck. He turned around and saw Clockwork with a very angry look in his eyes.

"You manipulated her decision, Karma. This could all have been stopped quickly if you let her choose what her heart wanted."

Karma laughed. "The Rift is messing with your future-sight! I finally can do what I truly want! Do you think I would give up this chance so quickly?"

"You are taking a big risk! I don't know which timeline will become true! I can't change anything if they fail! We could be torn from existence if they fail, Karma. Why do you value fun over the existence of the universe?"

Karma towered over Clockwork. He smiled with his sharp teeth shining bright. "I have power over you now, brother. I'm now in control, with nobody to stop me. I have true strength now. I have never felt more alive! How can I give up this power now?"

Clockwork sighed. "Be careful what you wish for. I still have Danny Phantom on my side, and if you get even close to destroying this universe, I will have him destroy your rule."

"I know you're weaker than usual, but having someone else fight for you? Golden! I'll spare you your dignity, and be a bit more careful for you. But you can't control me, no matter how hard you try."

And suddenly, Clockwork was gone.

* * *

 **The chapter title is a joke based off the 80s song. It fits. Karma is NOT a chameleon though. He has fur! Chameleons don't have fur!**


	14. Chapter 14: Karma's Sense of Humor

**Once again, I return,** **so enjoy while I still have only a tiny bit of homework and lots of time to write! (I don't write often enough and that's a problem.)**

 _ **Chapter 14: Karma's Sense of Humor**_

* * *

On an island deep in the ghost zone, there sits a five story building, headquarters of the Ghost Zone Portal Management Group. On the top floor, there is an office, and in that office, a green ghost sits in a chair at a desk, while across the desk a large scary ghost is standing up scolding the green ghost. But today, the scolding is not of a usual topic.

"Yoltrun, explain your absence! Were the stories true?"

The ghost towered over Yoltrun and stared at him with orange eyes as bright as lightning. His rocky maroon skin seemed to glow as if it was going to melt. The edges of his black lab coat started to smolder, the sleeves already at elbow length slowly burning off. His face looked calm, but his anger was not hidden. A ghost of fire can have a hard time hiding it, of course.

Yoltrun showed no emotion as he looked up at the big boss. "It is true, Tyzax. I was stuck in the human world, but I was able to collect data of the portals opening there. There is no clear pattern to where the ghost portals show up, except for the fact that they form near sources of ghost energy."

Tyzax cooled down. His lab coat stopped smoldering, and his eyes darkened to an ember glow. He smiled an evil grin. "So, do you think we can control these portals?"

"I guess, but you would have to get to the human world and get all sorts of ecto-energy generators, and then-"

"Perfect!" Tyzax interrupted. "Gather a team!"

"But-"

"This can be our chance to rule!" Tyzax was confident in his idea.

"Sir, there's one problem."

Tyzax stomped over to Yoltrun, his clawed feet stepping on Yoltrun's tail that was hanging off the side of the chair (that seemed to be purposely short enough for a ghost's tail to be stepped on). "What is this problem?"

"Danny Phantom. He has a daughter. They both are attracting the ghost portals, and we can't redirect the portals until we get to the human world. The halfas won't let us through without a fight."

The boss turned away and walked to the window, sighing as he looked out. "Then there will be a fight. We will have control. Gather some troops and find a portal. Get out there, get whatever you need to control the portals, and kill Phantom and his child if you must. Whatever you do, don't let me down."

"Yes sir." Yoltrun left and didn't look back. He knew what he had to do, and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

"You're playing with fire, Karma."

Karma was used to Clockwork appearing out of nowhere. He didn't turn around to look at him. "I'm only giving them a bit of help. My power is growing, and you can't stop me!"

"Well, last time I let you use your power, you nearly destroyed Earth _and_ the ghost zone all in one week! And now you're planning on sending these children on some quest that could end us all?"

"The earth is still here, safe and sound. All I have to do is place a coincidence here and-"

"No, Karma. You can't keep doing this. You're too powerful, and I can't let you have this power."

* * *

 _The weekend is over. The trio are back at school. All seems well... for now._

Heather was sleeping in Ms. Shane's english class again. It wasn't long before she got woken up by some office worker. One thing the office staff dude didn't know, you should _never_ wake up a sleeping Heather. **_Never._**

The first thing that happened: when Heather was lightly nudged by the office man, she jumped so high she knocked down a ceiling tile and fell back to the desk sitting perfectly. It wasn't known to the class how she did it, but they didn't have time to think about that, because of what happened next.

The second thing that happened: in her half asleep state, and a split second after landing, she elbowed the office worker in the stomach and stood up from her desk and kicked him to the wall. The class did have time to think about that one.

The third thing that happened: Heather went back to sleep on her desk. She didn't remember the event when Ray jumped out of her desk and shook her awake. She instantly jerked awake.

"What's wrong? Where's the ghost?" She instantly asked. She looked around, dusting off the ceiling tile dust from her hoodie. She saw the unfamiliar man sitting under a dent in the wall rubbing his side, with Ms. Shane caring for him and the other students on the other side of the room. "What happened?" She asked.

Ray whispered what happened to her. "I guess you just went on autopilot and some ghostly defense kicked in, pun not intended."

The office man stood up slowly. "Heather Fenton? I'm Mr. Rand. This is for you." He handed Heather a hall pass. "I think this whole event was just a... misunderstanding. We'll keep this between us if you _promise_ not to kick me again." He quickly scurried away.

"Good, now I can go back to sleep."

Ray stopped her. "Hold on, this pass is for right now. Looks like Karma has a sense of humor."

Heather faceplanted into the desk. "Well Karma can go su-"

"Woah, chill. Keep it PG. Don't want to make him angry. Now go, before your sleep-deprived attitude makes you say things you regret."

So Heather went to Ms. Shane to get her hall pass signed and left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Fenton household..._

"Danny, he's gone. You can't go searching for him." Sam knew she couldn't make him listen, but she sure wouldn't stop trying. The Specter Speeder was completely rebuilt now, and in record time. Danny was in ghost form. He was determined to find out what caused the ghosts to be released.

"Clockwork will help me! I've told you! You can come with me if you want, but even if you don't I'm not giving up. This situation can put all of us in danger if I don't stop it! I've already called the polar facilities, and they have no problems. So, are you with me?"

There was hardly any hesitation. Sam secretly was exited to return to the ghost zone, and couldn't give up this chance.

"Yes, I'm coming."

The ride in the Specter Speeder brought back memories. It was so long since they came to the ghost zone, but it was just as amazing as it always was. Danny seemed to love it.

Eventually, the two got to Clockwork's castle. They entered into the main room where a purple cloaked ghost was looking into the time window. Sam could tell the ghost knew of their presence.

Danny was the first who dared to talk. "Who are you? Where is Clockwork?"

In a blur, the ghost was in front of the two. His voice was slow and a bit creepy. "I am Karma, nice to meet you. Clockwork isn't here right now, but I could leave a message."

Sam was suspicious. "Clockwork knows everything. He would know we were coming. He rarely leaves his castle, and he could just bend time to see us if he was busy. Now tell us the truth. Where is Clockwork?"

Karma smiled. "You don't seem to understand. He is busy, and can't see you. I know what you came for, and I already am having it taken care of."

Danny flew up and grabbed Karma by the neck of his sewed-shut cloak. " _You_ don't seem to understand. Ghost portals are opening in the human world again and that could mean something _very bad_ is happening. So tell us where Clockwork is, and why you don't want to tell us."

"You haven't put together the puzzle. Clockwork is gone. Something bad is happening. That bad thing is being taken care of. Did you think maybe Clockwork is busy stopping something very bad, and I am taking his place?"

"Danny, he's right. Let's go."

Danny followed Sam out without a second glance. Karma turned around, and smiled an even grin.

He had a plan.

* * *

 **Karma is Chaotic Neutral confirmed.**

 **Next chapter will either be up tonight, tomorrow, or two months. I hope I don't take too long!**


	15. Chapter 15: Luck

**Let's get dangerous.**

 **Seriously though, sleep deprived Heather is fun to write.**

 _ **Chapter 15: Luck**_

* * *

 _It just_ has _to be the day I haven't gotten more than three hours of sleep in the past two nights._ Of cours, with Karma watching over her, things can't go _too_ wrong for her. She kept floating out of bed and waking up because of it. The only place she could soundly sleep was at school, and she was trying to pay attention to her classes. Finally crashing in English class was the only bit of sleep she had since midnight last night.

 _It will end soon. I hope._ Now, though, she had to see Mrs. Spectra. The school just hired her as the school counselor, and they were doing talks with every kid in school in alphabetical order of last name. _Everything is in alphabetical order. Why can't there be some other order? Alphabetical is boring._

 _Wow, I think I'm going insane..._

She looked at the hall pass. Mrs. Spectra's name was signed on it. _I swear, I saw that name somewhere._

Some gloomy kid stopped and took a look at Heather's hall pass. "Good luck," he said, "you'll need it." He continued walking down the hall.

Too tired to think much of the encounter, Heather continued into Mrs. Spectra's absolutely freezing cold room.

"Ah, Heather Fenton! Close the door, have a seat. Let's get started."

 _I don't think it's even legal that I can see my breath in here. I don't know how it's even possible._ The cold was sharp and biting, yet Mrs. Spectra was wearing short sleeves.

 _Something isn't right about her. Something... Suspicious._ Her instincts were telling her to say nothing, but she forced herself to answer the questions.

"So, Heather, tell me a bit about yourself."

"I'd rather not." _Rather not let her get into my head. Something's up here._

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I do stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Video games." _A lie, mostly. But anything to protect myself from this creep._

"What are your common interests?"

"I don't know." _If I can just stall for just a bit..._

"Sounds like you're not much of a talker. I guess I'll talk first. So, is Danny Fenton your dad?"

 _Can't get out of this one._ "Yeah, so?"

"I did a short term at his school once. You definitely picked up his stubbornness."

"Oh, really?"

Mrs. Spectra smiled. "Yes, he had some unique quirks like you have. The messy hair, secretive personality, ghost hunting skill, gullible with the right words... I could go on."

 _She knows. I have to play it smart._ "What do you mean? What's the deal about ghosts and gullibility?"

"I'm glad he taught you to say nothing about your ghost powers, but obviously he didn't teach you how to avoid traps like this."

 _She thinks he knows about my ghost half. I did fall right into her trap, but I couldn't have known it. All I can do now is play dumb. "_ I think I should leave."

Bright green straps suddenly bound Heather to the chair. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Hey! Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere. Mr. Rand... or maybe I should say Bertrand, is my assistant. Bertrand! Come in!"

The teacher that gave her the hall pass came in. He gave a quick grin as he melted into a glob of green goop with a face and arms. Spectra promptly changed into a sort of shadow ghost.

"I don't know what's going on here, and I don't know what you even are, just _let me GO!"_

Bertrand dashed behind Heather and covered her mouth. "Oh, you really don't know, do you?"

Heather forced herself to hide the satisfaction of her working plan. She didn't quite know what she was going to do next except pray to Karma that she gets out of this with her secret intact. For the time being, she used acting skill from her elementary school plays to hopefully show enough fear to be convincing.

"Bertrand, you know what to do."

Spectra picked up the phone on her desk and started typing in a number. Bertrand dragged Heather to the corner.

Heather knew she should've fought back when Spectra spoke to the person who answered.

"Ah yes, Mr. Fenton? This is Mrs. Spectra, from the middle school. We need you."

And in Heather's ear, a quiet, invisible, familiar voice whispered: "Don't beg. You gave your consent."

And one thought entered her mind.

 _Screw Karma's stupid sense of humor._

* * *

Danny and Sam hopped back in the Specter Speeder. Danny was still quite suspicious on this matter.

"Clockwork is always there. He would always have time to be there, he controls it!"

"Danny, calm down! Clockwork has reasons for everything. This Karma dude obviously knows him, and Clockwork obviously trusts him."

Danny didn't reply. He finished getting the speeder started up when his phone rang. He sighed and answered, not even considering how unusual it was to get a signal this far deep into the ghost zone.

"Hello? This is Danny Fenton."

A familiar voice replied. "Ah, yes, Mr. Fenton? This is Mrs. Spectra, from the middle school. We need you."

"What have you done to Heather, Spectra?"

"I think it's cruel you didn't tell her your little secret! I have to bring you to me to have any sort of fun!"

"This isn't a game. Tell me what you've done to her!"

The evil laugh from the other end haunted him. "She's still alive, if you're worried about that. She gave Bertrand a nasty kick in to the wall, left a good sized dent. But we have her tied now, so if you ever want to see her alive again, you should probably get over here. I'll give you half an hour."

And then, she hang up.

Without another word, Danny put the Speeder into maximum overdrive.

* * *

It all happened in a flash. Spectra was yanked through the floor by some black and white blur. Bertrand let go of Heather and stuck his head through the floor to look for her. Heather used this chance to use her powers to bust through the straps. It took some struggling and a bit of ghostly strength from her ghost form, but she got out. She barreled into Bertrand at the fastest speed she could pick up, and the ghost splattered.

It was only a second before he re-formed into a green lion. He pounced at Heather, who placed a well-timed kick to the chest and launched him into the wall.

Spectra came out of the floor and hit the ceiling at top speed. Heather returned to human before anyone could figure out what happened. Danny Phantom appeared in the center of the room and grabbed Spectra's tail. He spun her around to gain momentum, than threw her into the desk, destroying it and smacking into Bertrand.

Spectra growled with a mix of anger and pain. She launched herself at Danny, intangibly pushing him outside through the wall.

Meanwhile, Bertrand tackled Heather, who struggled to wrestle him. Bertrand was inches from biting her face off.

Suddenly, a blue beam came from the side. It sucked up Bertrand into a wrist-mounted device on Danny's arm.

The two stared at each other for a couple seconds. Heather was quickly thinking of what to say (which was tough because she was still totally sleep deprived) and Danny was waiting for Heather to speak.

Heather didn't have the best plan, but she had no time to think of a better one. "I'm just gonna let you handle this. I don't know what's going on here. You're Danny Phantom, right? I hope this is supernatural enough for you. I'm gonna go take a nap." She turned to the door and grabbed her backpack that was next to it.

Danny was absolutely confused. "Aren't you scared or something? Do you have any questions? Are you phased by this at all?"

Heather yawned. "I'm too tired to think about it right now. I'll get a teacher or someone to talk this out with you if you want, they probably won't make you pay for it. I'm out of here, though. Lunch is about to start. Peace." She shut the door as she walked out, leaving an absolutely dumbfounded Danny Phantom standing speechless at his daughter's reaction.

And he had only one thought cross his mind.

 _Did she outsmart me to pin the blame on me?_

* * *

 **The ending was fun. Heather just broke his brain. It's funnier in my mind, but I loved this idea of Heather just confusing Danny as much as my math class confuses me. Sleep deprived Heather is a boss.**

Danny: You'll never catch me, not when I shift into _MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!_

...

I knew I should've gotten the turbo.


	16. Chapter 16: Avoidance

**I'm back. And I defeated Pokemon Red. (-That was written months ago. I'm now at the Pokemon league in Crystal)**

 **Also, Danny is confirmed to have telekinesis as a power. It only showed up in one episode though.**

 **I know I'm taking months to write new chapters, I just haven't had inspiration, plus school is annoying, plus I got into two new shows that I constantly watch o.o so enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 16: Avoidance_**

* * *

Danny peeked out the door, but Heather was gone. Down the hall, there was a janitor walking towards the room. He noticed Danny and sighed. It was obvious he knew what to expect. Danny gestured for the janitor to hurry, but the janitor just gave him an angry glare.

"Danny Phantom. That girl wasn't kidding." He took a look around the room, with shattered desk pieces covering the floor and splattered ectoplasm covering the walls, along with dents in the walls and floor that would take a while to repair. "Well, you won't be happy to know you're helping clean this mess." He shoved a broom and dustpan into Danny's hands. "Hold on while I get some extra trash bags."

Danny used his wrist-mounted ghost catching ray (which he called the thermos ray, as a joke referring to the original Fenton thermos) to suck up the ectoplasm on the walls, and telekinesis to get the debris into a neat pile. When the janitor got back, he sighed again. This time, it was a sigh of relief.

Danny lifted the debris into the trash cans the janitor brought. "I'm sorry about this. There's complicated ghost stuff going on. I'm just trying to fix it... and I didn't even get your name."

"Call me Mr. Cliff. Thanks for helping. I'll have to bring you to the office to make a damage report though, so you're not out of the water yet."

Danny brought the trash bags to the dumpster and flew to the office, meeting Mr. Cliff there. He knew this day was just about to get worse.

* * *

Alex met Heather and Ray at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Heather had two bagfuls of individually-wrapped cookies. How she got them without the lunch ladies noticing they were gone was a whole other mystery. She could easily not get seen taking them, because of the obvious ghost powers, but why would she want them in the first place?

"Hey, Alex. Want to walk to the high school and sell these after school? Ray's already in on it." At least the cookie mystery was solved.

"Sure. With that many we could get Doomed Remastered for all three of us... but isn't that stealing?"

Heather shushed him. "They give these out free. It's not stealing, but don't bring attention to us. Anyways, there's about three hundred cookies. We sell them for a dollar each at the high school. Immediately after, we go to the game store and get three copies of Doomed, and with the remainder we could get the new Super-Z controllers."

"Oh man, those controllers are so good! Lets do it!" Alex paused for a second. "Hey... I almost forgot! What happened when you left class?"

Heather yawned. "I beat up some ghost lady, no big deal. Well, technically my dad did most of the work, but he doesn't know!"

"Which ghost lady? She might be in the ghost files."

"Spectra. She had this sort of assistant dude, Bertrand, who was basically living goop. Spectra had some sort of human disguise, but turned into darkness with eyes and sharp teeth. Like, you can tell she was there. She had a tail and arms and a face, but her body was like a shadow. Let's go find a safe place to bring out the laptop."

Unfortunately, they didn't have the chance to look. When they got into a janitor's closet and opened the laptop, a loud pinging sound rang. A text box saying "tracking system activated" popped up.

And over the loud pinging sound, Heather had one thing to yell: "I don't have the energy for this!" She looked around the room, found some small empty backpack on the floor, and stuffed the laptop inside. The pinging sound quieted down to the level of a phone's speakers, but didn't stop. "Take this and run. No doubt it's my dad trying to track it down. Ray, you take it first. When you see anyone, run the opposite way through the east wing, changing floors and running through rooms often. In two minutes, meet Alex outside by the track. Alex, take to the woods behind the school and run through, change directions often. When I text you, bring it to the library. I'll take over from there."

Alex raised his hand. With a smile, Heather said "yes?"

"So, two questions. One, what will you do before you get the backpack, and two, how did you think of this plan so fast?"

"One, I'm going to see if the number Yoltrun texted me from still works. Two, I watch a lot of movies. Now, get into position! I'll fly around invisible and text Ray if I see my dad."

Heather seemed confident in her words, but in her mind, she had a feeling that everything will go wrong. Karma does have a sense of humor, of course.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago..._

"Danny, are you sure the software will even work? It hasn't been used for... actually, its never been used."

"We've been waiting all afternoon for this. If its still in the human world, once its out of sleep mode, it will activate and _stay_ activated. Until the baterry runs out, of course."

Looking at a phone screen for an hour was boring. Danny thought of giving up trying to find it.

But suddenly, they got a ping.

The program didn't have a map view, only an arrow that pointed in the ping's direction. It was designed by the great Jack Fenton, so of course it wasn't perfect, but to get the vital information, it would do.

"Sam, get the Specter Speeder. Let's get that laptop.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait!**


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

**Yay, another chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Escape**_

Heather, flying invisibly in the air, saw a black dot in the distance. It was getting closer. It was her dad flying over.

But from behind him came a green and silver vehicle. It wasn't a car, plane, or helicopter. And, judging from the green designs on the front and sides, Heather guessed it likely was there to track ghosts.

She brought out her phone and got a text ready for Ray. When she could see her dad's face clearly, she pressed send. She knew Ray didn't even need to look at the message. All he needed was the ding of the notification as the signal to run.

She watched her dad, the amazing Danny Phantom, dash right through the roof like it was nothing. She was kind of jealous of his skill, but she had no time to think about that, because the silver vehicle stopped. She could see inside. It was her mom.

She pressed a button, and a tube came out of the front of the ship. A bit of vibrant purple mist seeped out of the tube, then started getting thicker. A bit touched Heather's foot, and made the tip of her right boot become visible.

Heather took off into the school, hiding in a bathroom to turn human. She pulled out her phone to try to call Yoltrun, but the only thing that answered was an automated voice saying the number didn't exist.

Next, she called Alex, who quickly picked up.

"Bad news. My dad has a secret weapon: my mom in a ghost hunting vehicle. Plus, Yoltrun's number doesn't work. Plus, the vehicle has a gas that turns me visible."

"Oh man, not good. Call Ray. Get him here. There's not much time."

"Got it. See you soon." She hung up and called Ray.

"Ray, skip the three minutes. Go to Alex _right now!"_

"Got it," he said in between heavy breaths. He hung up.

Heather opened the door a slight crack and peeked through. To her right, a clear hallway. To the left, at the very far end, her mom, looking at some handheld device. Heather, trying her best to act casual, walked out of the room and to the right. She speed-walked to the end of the hallway and took a right turn. This final stretch of hallway would take her right to the southern exit, where she would run across the field to Alex's position.

The footsteps echoing through the hallway were getting faster and louder.

 _Oh no, she can track me, and I'm in human_ _form_! Heather thought. She transformed to ghost and flew out of there fast.

She flew over the field, finding Ray nearly at the edge, with Danny Phantom getting closer. He was holding back, like he was figuring out how to approach Ray without terrifying him (not like he would even react because he's used to flying people, but her dad didn't know that).

It took effort for Heather to turn invisible. She was running on adrenaline, and that was wearing out fast. She evaluated her options of attack. Keep in mind, she still was sleep deprived, and that gave her the bright idea to use her dad's weapons against him. She was confident that the little silver and green device mounted on his wrist would do something, so she went for it.

She flew so fast that her legs turned into a tail without her even thinking about it. She grasped and restrained him from behind, using the tail to her advantage in wrapping his legs up while she held back his arms. With a free hand, she yanked the device from his wrist and aimed it towards him.

Heather pressed the button, and it was over in a flash. Quite literally, a flash, because the device sucked the halfa right up in a beam of bright blue light. His phone dropped to the ground.

She looked down at ray, who looked up to see the origin of the flash.

She looked behind her, and saw her mom standing at the edge of the blacktop, stunned at the sight.

Without time to think, Heather placed the strange device on top of the phone and picked Ray up, who yelped before Heather whispered to him that it was only her. When they got to the woods and found Alex, they got out the laptop.

Ray sat down and looked at the pinging laptop. "It's not gonna stop at this rate. Heather, stick your hand through it and yank out the memory chip. It will be twice as large as any other chip you'll find. Leave the laptop here."

"But what about my parents? If my dad ever gets free at all, how will I escape the ghost tracker? It can track me, even if I'm in human form!"

Alex chimed in. "You have two hands, a hard floor, and many large rocks, dont you?" he said with a smirk.

Heather gave a slight smile, then grabbed the laptop. It was small, thin, and lightweight. It would be tough to find a certain computer chip in there.

It took a bit of feeling around, but Heather finally found a large square chip twice the size of any other. She yanked it out, and sure enough, it was the right one.

"Alex, Ray, let's get this chip home!" Heather grabbed the boys' arms to lift them away, but Ray stopped her.

"We can't ditch school, lunch is almost over and if we ditch we're under major suspicion."

Alex and Heather only sighed. They flew back to school, getting back just as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Like and subscribe!** _hold on, that's youtube..._ **Follow and Favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18: Swarm

**I am getting way too deeply interested in the ghost sense. I rewatched some Vlad and Dani episodes to see the behavior of the ghost sense. Its an interesting power, but I am going to use my own theories on how the ghost sense works, made from the information the show gives. Don't get mad at me if you don't like my idea of how it works plz!**

 **Yeah, this chapter was originally gonna be something completely different than what it became. I like how it turned out though.**

* * *

 _Chapter 18: Swarm_

"Man, that ray is worse than the original thermos!"

Danny was home, released by Sam. They were in the secret lab, trying to find out what happened to the laptop. Danny wasn't quite helping as much as he complained about getting captured in his own, very cramped, weapon.

"I mean, how humiliating is it to have some ghost sneak up on you and trap you _in your own weapon!_ You wouldn't know, but I sure do!"

Sam tried to tune out his complaining while she was writing code on a flash drive.

"It doesn't help that it was super tiny in there, I'll be sore for hours!"

The irritating whining from the stubborn halfa just didn't stop. Sam was getting more annoyed by the second.

"And my ghost sense didn't even go off, it was like I-"

"STOP IT!" Sam yelled, interrupting the whining. She typed a few more lines of code. "Hold on, your ghost sense didn't go off?"

"Yeah, I was ten feet in the air, trying to approach that kid with the laptop in his backpack, and all of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and sucked me into the thermos ray. I didn't have time to react!"

"Weird. So, usually your ghost sense goes off once when there's a new ghost around, but won't go off for new ghosts in the area, right?"

"For the most part, yeah. It can go off multiple times, but very rarely though."

"Ok, so your ghost sense never went off at all?"

"It hasn't since the Spectra thing. Maybe... No, the ghost tracker would've caught it a while ago." He paused to think. "Now that I think about it, it never really went off around Vlad or Danielle. I wonder if one of them is involved."

Sam spun around in her chair, giving Danny a look of disbelief. "Vlad was lost in space twenty-two years ago, and we haven't had any contact with Danielle besides a couple phone calls in a couple years. You can't remember _every_ battle, you know, and I know for sure there's probably some anomaly in your ghost sense. It hasn't been used in years before this past week."

Danny sat down in a chair next to Sam's. He said nothing, wondering why his ghost sense never went off.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the ghost zone..._

"Keep going! The more power, the better!"

Yoltrun was leading two teams of ghosts, trying to punch a hole to the human world. He didn't get much information while in the human world, but scanning the rogue portals gave him enough to work with. The first team was powering a device that focused their ghost rays to punch through reality. The second team was a team of ten ghosts that would go through the portal to Earth with Yoltrun.

The device was a large metal ring, and if it worked right, it would create a portal in the open middle. The ghosts' rays were what powered the device. Some ghosts were known to be able to create portals with their energy, and this machine replicated it. It required many ghosts, though, and there were fifty ghosts shooting their energy into it.

Yoltrun was unsure if the machine would even work. He had to follow orders to keep his job, though. Plus the fact he wanted to go back to the human world. Many ghosts wanted to go to the human world. It wasn't an obsession, just a ubiquitous thought.

After a while of waiting, the metal ring started to spark with green energy. "Team two, give a bit of power into it! We're almost there!" Yoltrun commanded as he was blasting a few rays into it himself. A small glowing green ball started to form in the center, and as team two was putting more and more energy into it, the ball started to spin, flatten out, and stretch. "Team two, get ready to go! This portal might only last a few seconds if we're lucky!" Yoltrun stood in front of the quickly forming portal, and his team lined up behind him, prepared for what was to come.

The disk of energy reached the edge of the ring. _Boom!_ In a flash of light, the portal was formed. But before he could even say "go," Yoltrun was knocked away. A swarm of ghosts flew through the portal. The portal then collapsed. A hundred ghosts got through, and they weren't his team. They were ant ghosts. And the ones who didn't get through restrained the tired-out team one, and team two was fighting swarms of the evil ants. Yoltrun blasted away a few of them. He gathered his strength, and grew. It was his beast form. It took a lot of energy, but he needed the power.

He grew to nearly ten times his size. His fingers grew razor-sharp claws. His tail gained four blades. He sprouted two horns from his head and his eyes burst into red fire. He clawed away the ants from team one. "Run, team one, go get help!" he ordered. Team one flew off. He helped out team two, but in the distance he saw an army of ant ghosts. Behind that army, a giant, winged ant ghost. The queen.

"Fight hard, team two! I'm gonna take out that army! Protect the machine!" And with that, Yoltrun charged at the army.

He rammed into them with his horns. The ones skewered by the horns fizzled into mist. The ones that avoided that fate were clawed and slashed and knocked away. They fought, but couldn't win.

Yoltrun roared, then charged at the queen. Her forces were too destroyed to protect her. She was the same size as Yoltrun. She charged at the already charging Yoltrun, grabbing him by the horns at high speed and throwing him away. Yoltrun whipped his tail at her as he turned around, slicing one of her four arms, then dashed at her claws forward.

The queen lacked the strength Yoltrun had, but made up for it in agility. She dodged her claw attacks and scratched him in the back with her own claws. They weren't as sharp as his, but they still did damage.

Yoltrun did a frontflip, chopping off one of her claws with his tail blade. While she was distracted by the loss of a finger, Yoltrun attacked with his claws, scratching her deeply. She was oozing with her own ectoplasm. She tried to get in close for an attack, but Yoltrun's claw attacks were too strong.

So, the queen used her agility to her advantage.

She quickly flew around Yoltrun's back, going straight in to bite the neck with her vicious, deadly mandibles that had the power to break through solid titanium.

Yoltrun, just in time, jerked his head back. He punctured the queen right under the eyes. She screeched and backed off, hands on her face. "Retreat! Retreat!" she screamed. She flew off, with her army following her.

He watched them leave, making sure they really were gone. Then, he went back to his team. Help had arrived, but it wasn't needed. Yoltrun shrunk again, panting in exhaustion.

"You ok, guys?"

Jax, one of the ghosts in team two, responded. "Yeah, fine. Thanks for the help. The portal device is still fine, thankfully."

Another ghost, Greenclaw, jumped into the conversation. "We may be fine, but the human world is not. There are at least a hundred ant ghosts there, and we got no way of getting there quick enough to get a formidable army in there to stop them."

Yoltrun growled in frustration. "Let me talk to the boss. I might be able to get some extra troops, both for making the portal and fighting off those ants."

The boss was not a nice ghost. He was the kind of boss that would fire you if you spell his name wrong. But this? There's no saying what kind of punishment Yoltrun would get.


	19. Chapter 19: The Coming Storm

**One more chapter until chapter 20!**

* * *

 _Chapter 19: The Coming Storm_

Clockwork was locked in a small, inescapable cage in his own castle. Karma was the one to trap him.

"Karma, this has to stop! You could destroy the human world before the rift destroys it! You just _let_ those ant ghosts through, and there was nothing coincidental about that!"

Karma kept looking through the time window, which can only see the present time because of the rift. "You seem to forget that I can _create_ coincidences. I made the ant queen _just happen_ to hear the plan. Maybe she overheard a conversation from a couple of Tyzax's soldiers. Maybe she decided that it could be a good idea to get to the human world. Anything can be a coincidence, you just need to think of it that way."

"You're using a _child_ in your plan to save the world, just to spite me! I know Danny Phantom is under my protection, but that doesn't mean you can use his daughter out of spite!"

"She chose to save the world! She chose to hide her powers! It was her own decision!"

Clockwork just got angrier. "How much was that her own choice? You told her that she was the only one that could save the world! A lie right there. You manipulated her subconscious, made her choose to give up information which could have got her to the goal immediately!"

Karma smiled. "Don't worry, the ant ghosts landed in Antarctica. They won't get to human civilization any time soon. All the major cities have ghost shields anyways. I'll try to get a portal to suck up Heather to the Far Frozen, ok? Maybe he'll have some vital information..."

"You're walking on thin ice, Karma. You're lucky I'm locked in here, or else I would-"

"You would what?" Karma interrupted. "I trapped you, the self-proclaimed most powerful ghost of all time, in that cage, with my bare, pure-energy hands. You can't do anything."

Clockwork said nothing. He didn't want to admit it, but Karma was right. He was powerless, and he would continue to be until the rift was sealed. He couldn't tell Danny or Heather anything about what they needed to do... but at least Karma was going to get to the end goal eventually, even if it took months. There was no other power that could help.

* * *

 _Tuesday morning, the day after the laptop and ant ghost invasion incidents_

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Heather was sleeping. In fact, she was sleeping right through her alarm.

The alarm automatically turned off after ten minutes, though. And it wasn't until thirty minutes after that when she was woken up.

 ** _Knock! Knock! Knock!_** "Heather, school starts in ten minutes!"

Heather finally woke up from her mom's yelling. She finally felt well-rested, after fourteen hours of sleep. She was finally in a good mood.

Then, she looked at the clock.

 _8:20 A.M._

She really did have ten minutes.

She put on some new clothes, ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran outside, eating toast with one hand and putting on her jacket with another. She ran towards the school, but she knew she couldn't make it in time. She still ran.

But then she remembered. She could fly! So, while still running, she looked around to make sure she was alone, then morphed to her ghost form. She leaped into the air and flew. She flew over houses, skipping the longer walk through neighborhoods and crosswalks.

In less than two minutes, Heather got to school. She flew straight at the wall of her first class at very high speed. She went intangible, then once she was through the wall, went human. Luckily, it was a large art room with tables instead of desks, so when she crashed into a table she only nudged it.

The teacher ran over to see what the big clunk was.

"Am I late?" Heather asked.

Mrs. Lena was speechless. She looked at the wall, then at the nudged and slightly dented table, and Heather. "Uhh, the five minute bell hasn't even rung yet. How did you... What did you..." She was speechless.

"Hey, best not worry about it." Heather pulled the table to its original spot, and set up the chairs that were knocked over back to their original position. She walked to the far back corner seat, which was her seat, and sat down.

The five minute bell, which was the bell meaning school starts in five minutes, rang. and the rest of her day went well. For the most part.

Besides the three hundred individually-wrapped cookies Heather completely forgot she had and had to hide, one other thing went wrong.

* * *

Heather, Alex, and Ray were at the high school after school ended, selling the cookies, like they originally planned to do the day before. They were doing well, and many of the cookies were sold. They had a lot left, but the first bagful was almost gone.

When you have ghost powers, you should never expect a peaceful moment, because when you think everything is fine, you'll see a ghost portal in the distance.

That ghost portal in the distance was spotted by Heather. Of course, the trio went to the portal to investigate. It was quite high in the sky, but luckily, it was right above a secluded alley behind the high school.

Heather went ghost and flew up to it, then stuck her hand near and almost touched it, but didn't. "Ok, boys. Shall we enter? I say we have about thirty seconds before it closes."

Alex, who was kind of fascinated by the ghost zone, voted yes.

Ray was a bit more skeptical of it, but also voted yes.

Heather picked up the boys and flew them into the portal with her.

The first thing they noticed was the cold air. It was absolutely freezing, when the rest of the ghost zone usually felt like a mildly chilly late autumn day. Heather looked down, and the coldness was justified.

A huge island, covered in ice mountains, was below them. They flew close, investigating the island.

Out of nowhere, a glowing net trapped the trio and dragged them to a valley in the mountains.

The trio struggled, but they couldn't break free. Heather caught a glance at a monster holding the net they were contained in. It looked like a yeti dressed in a white army-like uniform, and it was examining it's catch.

Heather didn't know why, but for some reason the monster freed them from the net.

"Are you related to Danny Phantom?" The monster asked. He didn't sound angry. He was clearly curious.

"Uh, yeah, I'm actually his daughter."

The beast smiled in excitement. "My name is Avalanche. You must come with me to see Frostbite immediately!" He ran off through the valley.

"Wait, where are we? Who's Frostbite?" Asked Ray.

Avalanche was already out of earshot. Alex shrugged and went running after him, and Heather and Ray followed.

* * *

They soon got to a city in a huge clearing in the center of the mountain range. The houses were made out of blue stone, with windows made of ice. It was a small city, with no large buildings other than a huge castle in the center of the city. They ran through a few blocks of houses, then stopped at a street corner.

Avalanche took a device that looked similar to a smartphone out of his shirt pocket and texted someone. A few minutes later, a silver, hovering van came to a stop at the corner.

"Come in, you guys!" Avalanche prompted.

"Don't they always tell you _not_ to get in a stranger's van?" Alex said, only half-joking.

Heather looked into the van, seeing the driver wearing the same uniform as Avalanche and a passenger with a similar uniform but in a navy blue. "Well, they look legit. We got nothing better to do." She hopped in, and so did Alex and Ray.

The inside of the van had the driver's and passenger's seat facing forward like an average van back on Earth, but the seats behind them were against the walls, facing the van's center. There was another yeti sitting next to Avalanche, and the trio sat across from them. The door closed automatically and the van started moving. The yeti in the blue uniform tossed three thick blankets into the back seats, and the trio wrapped themselves with them. They were nice and warm, as if they were fresh out of the dryer.

The second yeti introduced himself. "I am Commander Iceclaw. You've already met Lieutenant Avalanche. Welcome to the Far Frozen. You are just what we need right now. We are taking you to the Castle of Artifacts, where Lord Frostbite will brief you on a very important matter."

"Does it involve the rift and stuff? Because if this is about stopping that it would be very helpful," Ray mentioned.

Iceclaw gave a quick nod. "We know of a possible way to stop it. It's dangerous, but we know you can do it. Once we get to the castle, we'll tell you all about it."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Things are about to go down...**


	20. Chapter 20: A Few More Days

**Chapter 20... This is crazy. I can't believe this lasted this long. Not counting the months I didn't post...**

 **Things are about to go down.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: A Few More Days**_

 _Yesterday..._

Yoltrun wasn't excited for this meeting. Tyzax was dangerous, and when weak from using his beast form, Yoltrun knew he was dead if push came to shove.

He knocked on the boss's door and waited for a response.

The few minutes he waited felt like hours. He knew he was fired... or worse. He quickly thought of ways to explain this to Tyzax. None of the ideas sounded right.

The door opened. A quivering intern left the office. A signal his boss was in a bad mood.

When Tyzax saw Yoltrun was the one who needed to talk, his eyes went from an average glow to a glow almost too bright to look at. The boss knew his anger was showing, but also knew that lava ghosts like him were physically unable to stop it. It scared everyone, but also scared everyone into doing their work _right._ And Tyzax knew Yoltrun's plan didn't go well.

Yoltrun entered and sat down at the desk. Tyzax stood behind him.

"Yoltrun, explain what you are doing here, when you should be in the human world." Tyzax walked to the window and took a look out, preparing himself for the answer.

Yoltrun managed to keep himself together. "We were attacked. An army came in as we were about to enter the portal, and it closed before we could get through. We had to chase away the rest of the army. They were ant ghosts."

A deep growl raised in Tyzax's throat. The edges of his coat caught ablaze.

"Uh, sir?"

Tyzax breathed fire in the air as he roared. He punched the window and shattered it to pieces. A magnificent feat, considering the fact the glass was literally stronger than steel.

"Get out."

Yoltrun left without question. He was relieved that the punch was aimed at the window. Besides not being dead, it meant that he wasn't going to be fired. He knew something else was behind the attack and Tyzax knew what that something was. Yoltrun was smart enough not to go actively investigating it in fear of being killed.

That didn't leave him any less curious, though.

* * *

 _Current time..._

The ant general took out her binoculars. The fog had finally cleared. She looked into the distance, and the sight had confirmed it. They found land. She didn't have the entire army with her, but she had a sizable swarm.

"Pick up the pace! We're a couple miles from land, we'll rest when we get there!" She picked up the pace, leading her exhausted force to land. They'd been travelling for countless hours, and would soon be able to rest.

* * *

Avalanche and Iceclaw led the kids into the castle. They walked past the outer wall, then into the castle itself. Hundreds of guards were surrounding it. They walked through the main hall. The hall was lined with doors, each with two guards beside them. At the end of the hall was a large double-door. They were led through the doors.

The room they entered looked like it came out of a movie. It was dark, but lit by computer screens. There were six rows of desks with computers on them, split in half by the central path, and almost every computer had a yeti in black uniforms. The front wall had four giant screens on them, showing some important orders. The path leading straight to the front wall was glowing bright blue.

They went past the rows and turned left, leading to a staircase that went up to an office that overlooked the room. A large yeti in navy blue, with one arm made of ice clear enough to see the bones, was looking out the windows into the room. He turned around, and was clearly surprised to see the trio, especially Heather.

"It's true. The daughter of Danny Phantom really is here! Welcome to the Artifact Command Center. This army of mine is called the Artifact Collection Team, or ACT for short. We collect ghostly artifacts and store them here, so no ghosts can use them for evil. We've noticed some... Issues. I hope you can help us with them. They're pretty bad."

"What kind of issues?" Heather asked.

"It's a bit hard to describe. Follow me." Frostbite led the kids down from the office and out of the command center. They went into an elevator next to the large command center doors and rode two floors up.

This floor looked identical to the ground floor, but without front gates. There were many small doors lining the walls of the hall, and next to the elevator, large doors identical to the command center doors.

"welcome to the Master Room, where the most powerful and dangerous of all ghostly artifacts are kept," said Frostbite as he opened the large doors. The group entered into a large room with the walls lined with the most threatening yeti ghosts in the whole army. In each corner, right near the ceiling, there were small balconies walled off with only a small opening with bright purple gun barrels sticking out.

The walls were painted in a mildly dark aquamarine. The floor was a standard light grey tile. There were some paths marked with tiles in the same aquamarine color as the walls. The room was not bright, but not too dark either.

On the grey tile, there were rows of safes. They were numbered, with signs on the ends pointing to categories. It looked almost like a library. In the center of the room, where the widest path led straight from the door, was a large metal safe standing on a short pedestal with steps leading to the door. It was as large as Heather's bedroom. The door had ten different combination locks on it.

Frostbite opened the large safe. Inside, there were three artifacts on stands, like they were being displayed at a museum. In the center, a fancy-looking scroll. To the left, a beautiful green gem. On the right, A bright green ring with a skull decoration and a floating crown burning in neon flames.

Frostbite opened the center display case and took out the scroll, unscrolling it to reveal nothing but the color green.

"This is the Infi-Map. A map that can take you anywhere on Earth, even through time. The indirect cause of the Disasteroid incident. Powerful tool, powerful weapon... except when it shows nothing but green." The yeti let the kids get a good look at it. "It used to show a map of the ghost zone around your location. You could tell it to go somewhere and it would take you there. Not anymore. The problem goes beyond this, though." He took the map from the kids and put it back in it's case.

"If this is about the world falling apart, we would like to know more," Ray stated.

"So, you know about it too? Our scientists found out about it a couple years ago. We spent those years doing our own research too. We did all we could with what we have, but there was nothing that could tamper with the fabrics of the universe. The only object with that power was blasted into dust decades ago. But, this is where this gem comes in." On the pedestal where the green octagon-shaped gem sat, there was a hidden drawer that Frostbite opened. It was filled with files. Frostbite took out a picture of a gauntlet and three gems.

"This is the Reality Gauntlet. It had the power to form the universe to its will. It was destroyed. It was the only known object that had the power we need to fix this universe... Until we discovered this gem. This is a gem of form. It can change anything into anything, but it is weak and hard to control as-is."

Heather took a closer look at the gem. "So, this has something to do with the Reality Gauntlet?"

Frostbite nodded. "The Reality Gauntlet in this picture takes four gems: Life, Form, Fantasy, and Power. But this gem here is not in this picture."

Alex made the connection. "So you're saying there's another Reality Gauntlet out there, and finding it is the only way to save the world?"

Heather smiled. "Gloves always come in pairs."

Frostbite put the picture away. "If you don't find it, we may be doomed. My team has been searching the whole ghost zone for the six years since we've found this gem and got no leads. Time is running out, though. We need to find this gauntlet."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! Things are heating up. The world is falling apart. The kids had their lucky break. I am having fun with this plot. The Master Room is painted in color #04977E in computer terms.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Last Stand

**I know I'm late. I'm not gonna make up excuses. Writers block is evil. I didn't have inspiration to write, but now I do! I really love this story, but sometimes its hard to figure out what to put on the page.**

 **The blue gem on the reality gauntlet was the color #44d6ff. This is for future reference.**

* * *

 _Chapter 21: The Last Stand_

Tyzax confronted the Ant Queen in her cave. "You betrayed us. We paid you to help us with our research, not double-cross us. Because of you, we lost thousands of dollars of equipment. Money is hard to come by. Let alone the troops your army killed."

The Queen hissed in anger. "My troops heard your plan. The plan you kept from me. The colony has been trapped in the ghost zone for so many years! You denied us the ability to return to the human world! Only by chance have my soldiers been able to return to the human world. Your team's calculations led us to the natural portals! I thought I could trust you. I thought we were on equal ground. But when we had our greatest chance to work together, you hid it from me."

"I didn't tell you because with our calculations, we were able to keep the portal open only long enough to let a small research team through!"

"Lies! You were able to keep the portal open long enough for an entire squadron of my soldiers to pass through!"

The Queen grabbed Tyzax with a three-clawed grasp. Tyzax was the size of a human. The Queen was as tall as a two-story house. She held him up to her face and stared deep into his fiery eyes. The magma ghost showed no fear, only anger. His blazing hot skin didn't affect the Queen. "Tell me the real reason why you betrayed me," she growled.

"I already told you!"

"Lies!" Screeched the Queen. She threw Tyzax into the wall of the cave with enough force to shatter it. Rocks piled on top of him.

Tyzax melted the ghostly rocks on top of him into a spectral blue lava. He absorbed the lava into his body, making him grow taller and turning his usually red internal magma purple. He grew spikes on his head and claws on his fingers. He jumped at the ant queen, only half the size of her, and was grabbed in mid-air.

"If you thought you had any chance of fixing our alliance, you just lost it," the Queen hissed. She made a piercing screech, and ant ghosts flooded into the chamber. "This is the last chance you have of telling the truth before I rip you apart."

The stubborn lava ghost spit a ball of fire into the Queen's eye, making her drop him. The moment he hit the ground, the ant soldiers piled up on him and tried to rip him apart. He shot blue lava at the ants until it was gone. He was his normal height again, magma red again, and couldn't risk losing any more lava. All he could do now was shoot fireballs, but there were too many ghosts. He was restrained.

"Stop! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!"

The Queen roared, and the ants stopped attacking.

"I know of your plan to take over Earth," he said weakly. "I didn't want to let you get to it first."

The ghost queen showed no emotion. "Are you saying you're trying to rule the human world too? Well, that will be hard, seeing as your army is all just scientists who only joined you for research!" She laughed in an awful hiss-growl. "I have been queen of the ant ghosts for centuries! I know the capabilities of my soldiers! You rule a company made for science! Your troops know no combat, no strategy!"

Deep in his mind, Tyzax considered what the Queen was saying. But his stubborn personality wouldn't let him accept it. He wanted to rule, and he didn't want to let the Ant Queen take the Earth from him. He was powerless here, though.

"Take him far away," The Ant Queen told her soldiers. To Tyzax, she said, "Don't fool yourself. You don't know how to lead. Your 'soldiers' don't know how to fight. And when the day comes where you think you can lead them into battle against the entire Earth, I'll watch your soldiers die one by one, and laugh at you when you return alone, battered and broken, and show you how a real army fights."

* * *

Heather was starting to get frustrated with the lack of information they were finding. The trio opened every floating door they saw, visited every lair they could find, but got no information. They've flown around the ghost zone for almost an hour. Ray had his smartphone up with the maps and they were quite far from where the central zone was.

Alex was getting impatient. "I don't see how we can find the information we need in one day when an entire army of researchers couldn't find it in six years."

"Why not fly to Karma? He might have information," suggested Ray.

"No, he's on the other side of the ghost zone," Heather said. "It's an hour flight away."

Ray scanned the maps. "Why not check the surface? There's a place nearby called the Crystal Library. The maps say it was one of the last discovered landmarks before the ghost zone was completely sealed off."

A floating wisp of green light swirled around the trio. "Did you say you were going to the surface?" asked the wisp. It's voice was high pitched, like a stereotypical fairy voice. "Don't go there! The most evil monsters live there! Even the strongest ghosts don't go to the surface!" It floated away in a hurry.

Heather looked down. All she could see was the swirling green of the ghost zone. "It seems like a long way down. And that little wispy thing said evil monsters. Maybe it isn't the best idea."

"Well, if we use my map, maybe we can fly over it and drop down above it, therefore avoiding whatever surface monsters that could attack us!"

"Ray, you might just have a point. Alex, what do you think?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, if even the strongest ghosts don't go down to the surface, then it could have information Frostbite doesn't have. Plus, whoever mapped it out obviously came back alive or we wouldn't even know it exists."

Heather smiled with confidence. "Lead the way, Ray!"

* * *

 **Yes, another cliffhanger, I know! But this story is getting even more fun to write, so I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the next chapters!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Crystal Library

**And now, we enter the twenty-second chapter. Coincidentally also the amount of years after Phantom Planet and the sealing off of the Ghost Zone in this story.**

 **Also I screwed up on the color of the second reality gauntlet's gem. The color is actually** **#00ff77**

* * *

 _Chapter 22: The Crystal Library_

After a bit of flying, Ray confirmed that the trio was above the crystal library. They hovered down into the swirling green below them. Looking down, the mist looked just like the sky. Once you go down into the beyond, though, you find out that the swirling green was a thick fog. Above the fog, it was as if the sky was below you. In the fog, you couldn't see two inches in front of you. Below the fog, the fog was invisible.

When they hit the surface, they landed on the purple dirt and looked around. They were deep in a forest of dead trees, with bark as black as the night. It made it easy to spot the bright red diamond-shaped crystal hovering in the air. The trio walked towards the crystal and saw a big green building. It had the architecture of an old Greek building: Big pillars in the front holding up a large overhang. The roof was shaped in a short triangle. Unlike ancient Greek buildings, however, there were large windows on the front, and huge stone gargoyle statues more reminiscent of modern design on both sides of a stone path leading up to the building.

The kids walked the purple stone path, right by the roaring gargoyle statues, and into the building. The doors were small for such a large building. They walked into a large room. There were two floors: The first floor had walls lined with bookshelves, and three openings in each wall into more rooms. The second floor wasn't much more of a bookshelf-lined balcony lining the room, but also had openings into more rooms. Right in the middle of the room was a huge purple crystal floating above a large green book on a pedestal. On the roof were skylights that with some sort of ghostly power made the dim light of the ghost zone shining in look like bright natural Earth daylight.

"This is amazing," Heather said. She took a good look at the room, taking in the sights. Ray took a picture.

Alex walked over to the large book on the pedestal. "This must be the directory or something." Alex tried to open the book, but couldn't. A deep hum started to resonate throughout the building. It got louder and louder until the purple crystal in the center of the large room shattered into pieces. The pieces floated all over the room.

Alex stepped back in fear. "I shouldn't have touched that book," he said.

The crystal pieces started emitting a glowing green mist, then started forming into something. They made two arms, each with three fingers. Each tiny crystal floated loose, but held the form they collectively made by the green mist. Between the two arms was a cloud of the mist. Two crystals with holes in the middle seemed to make some kind of eyes, green electricity in the holes making them glow. Next came eyebrows, a mouth, and a single crystal bit as a nose. The crystal beast hovered above the ground. It took a good look at the kids below him.

"Visitors," it said with a deep voice. "It's been so long since I've had visitors. Welcome to the Crystal Library. I am the Librarian." With telekinesis, he lifted the large green book into his crystalline hand. "You must have come here for a reason... a very important one, it seems, for you to risk coming down to the surface."

Heather stepped forward. "We need information on the Reality Gauntlets. Do you have any books on them?"

The Librarian scowled. "What purpose could be so important for you to want to know anything about artifacts so powerful?"

"Well, there's a huge problem with the ghost zone right now. There is a rift in the ghost zone and it's causing the ghost zone and human world to combine. The Reality Gauntlets are the only things powerful enough to fix it, and there's only one left. We need your help to find it."

The Librarian's green eyes flickered, as if he blinked in surprise. "Where did you get this information from?"

"From the ghosts Karma and Frostbite."

The Librarian hesitated for a second to think. "Two powerful sources from opposite sides of the ghost zone. Clever. Last time I was awakened, the great ghost Danny Phantom came here. He told me his story, how he closed off the ghost zone from the human world, and how it was one of his last trips into the ghost zone. I stayed dormant, since then, not expecting any more changes in the ghost zone. How many years has it been? How else has the world changed?"

"It's been 22 years since the ghost zone was closed off. I don't know what the ghost zone was like that long ago, so I don't know what changed."

The Librarian said nothing. He opened his book, holding it in one hand and telekinetically turning the pages with the other. "Follow me. I can help you."

The Librarian led them through the left corridor. They walked through the seemingly endless lines of bookshelves. They soon came to a break in the rows with two tables to either side of the corridor.

"Sit here, children. I will grab your books."

They sat at a table to the left, under the light of a stained glass window. It depicted a golden lion rearing on its back legs and roaring, with a blue background. The lion had large red eyes and a red mane, probably inspired by some sort of ghost lion. Just like the roof's skylight, the light coming through was just like natural daylight.

Ray took a picture of the window. "Man, I love stained glass," he said.

Alex nodded. "It is pretty cool, I admit."

Heather felt peaceful in this library. Whether it was the library's magic or just the chance to relax in a quiet place didn't matter.

The Librarian returned with six books. "This is what I have. It is the most reliable information in the entire ghost zone. You can stay as long as you like, as long as you do not touch any other books without my permission to do so."

The Librarian turned to leave, but Heather stopped him. "What was Danny Phantom's story on closing the ghost zone?"

"Danny Phantom said he worked with the greatest scientists on Earth. After a few months, they found the technology to permanently prevent natural ghost portals from forming. For a few years, though, he spent his time on mapping out the entire ghost zone, coming in through his own portal, the only live portal left. He formed the Artifact Collection Team and the Spectral Physics Research Facility and created a sort of economy in the ghost zone, attempting to make this place better before he left. He spent his final year in the ghost zone making those facilities and mapping the surface world before he left. This library was one of the last places he found."

"Thank you, Librarian."

The kids got to reading. They confirmed that the second reality gauntlet existed. They still had their school backpacks with them, and used some extra paper to write down all information they found.

Heather got some good information. "The green gem Frostbite had was a gem of form. The other three gems we nee to find are a magenta square gem of life, a blue diamond gem of fantasy, and an orange circle power gem. The original reality gauntlet was a right-handed gauntlet. This one is left."

Alex sighed. "At least we know _what_ we're looking for. These books are just saying the same thing. We need information on how to find them, not how to use them!"

"Well, I got a lead," Ray said. "This book has the information we need. There's an artifact that tracks the gems. It even tells us where to find it!"

"Finally!" Heather closed the book she was reading. "Where's that artifact?"

"Thats the hard part. It's in the lair of an extremely deadly monster. The lair is in a door. A purple door which looks similar to every single door in the ghost zone. A door in a part of the ghost zone filled with deadly monsters."

"Well, the universe is at stake here. Not much else we can do. Let's get that artifact."

* * *

 **oooooh lore I love lore**


	23. Chapter 23: Lair

**:)**

* * *

 _Chapter 23: Lair_

The squadron of ant ghosts hit land. There was no civilization to be seen.

The General stopped to speak to her troops. "Lay down to rest! I don't know where we are. Tonight, we continue to the north!"

* * *

The moment they stepped out of the library, a loud roar rumbled through the forest of dead trees. Heather grabbed Alex and Ray and flew straight up, but was grabbed and yanked back down. A beast the size of an elephant, with the body of a tiger and head that seemed like a mix of hundreds of animals, roared into her face. Heather didn't have much practice with her ghost ray, but was able to shoot a ray out of her hand just powerful enough to stun the beast. She grabbed her friends and flew away at top speed.

With a terrible cracking noise, the green beast grew giant bat-like wings and flew after them. Luckily, the beast was quite a slow flyer. Once they hit the fog, they were free. The beast couldn't see them through the green clouds.

"That's it, I'm done with the ghost zone for tonight! I want to get home and have a good night's rest," said Alex.

Heather looked around, not knowing where they were. "Well, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. Unless we magically happen to find a portal back home, and that portal back home is actually home and not some random place in the middle of nowhere, we're stuck."

"Well, Karma is an hour flight away, isn't he? Maybe he can help!"

Heather landed on a tiny island that barely fit the three of them. "I don't know, Alex. Even with the ghost zone giving me some sort of energy boost, I still have my limits. Unless Karma sees us and helps us from wherever the heck he is, we need to find a place to rest. Ray, get up the map and try to find somewhere safe for the night. Well, night in the human world. Time's a bit weird here."

"I'm on it!" Ray said. He spent a minute looking on his phone, browsing the maps and figuring things out.

"I think I got a place. Well, at least a place that could get us a place."

"And what is this place?" asked Alex.

"Pam's Real Estate. Heather, we're gonna get you a lair."

* * *

After a long flight to the central ghost zone, they finally arrived at Pam's Real Estate. It was such a strange thing to see: It was a perfectly square building with a small door and a big sign on top that said "Pam's Real Estate" in big letters. Under the big letters was a slogan: "Find the perfect place to rest in peace!"

They stepped inside. A tiny bell rang as the door opened. Inside there was a tall desk and on the back wall, another door to a back room. Out of the back room came a normal looking ghost. She was eerily human-like; besides her grey skin and glowing green hair and eyes, everything about her looked human.

"Welcome to Pam's Real Estate! I'm Pam. How can I help you?"

"I need a lair," Heather said.

Pam nodded. "What's your budget?" She asked.

Heather didn't realize that they used money in the ghost zone. But then, she realized that they had human money, and it was with them right now. They all still had their school backpacks with them. They had the money from selling the stolen cookies with them. She took out her bag of one-dollar bills. "Do you take human money?"

Pam went wide-eyed and marveled at the sight. "Human money? Real human money? That could buy you the biggest castle in the ghost zone!"

"Show me what you got."

Pam excitedly went to the back room and came out with a huge stack of binders and set them on the desk. "Come, have a seat! Let's look at your options."

So, for the next hour they looked at lairs. Huge extravagant castles. Small castles. Doors that lead to a realm you control. Doors that lead to a small room. Islands that you can build whatever you want on. And they were spread throughout the ghost zone.

Heather was split between a small castle on a forest island with lots of wildlife and a door that lead to a peaceful forest and a small three-bedroom house.

"Ok boys, which should I choose?"

Alex looked at the pictures. "The castle is pretty cool, but it's quite obvious. The door is a secluded spot and has a much prettier forest. Plus, you can control the sky color!"

Ray took longer to answer. "I mean, the castle is awesome. It's a status symbol. But the door is much closer to the center of the ghost zone, and you have more creative control."

The decision was made. For three American dollars (which Pam was so excited over) Heather got her own ghostly lair.

* * *

The lair was close by. It didn't take long to get there. Heather seemed to know which way to go. She didn't even ask Ray for the map, because the ghostly weirdness told her the door's location once the deed was in her hand.

She opened the door, and felt right at home.

The trees had purple trunks and abnormally bright green leaves, and were growing fruits of all colors. The purple dirt grew vivid green grass. A pathway of grey stone led her to the house.

It was a one-story house that oddly looked like it was straight out of the 70s. It had huge front windows letting in the natural light. It was made of purple bricks, and the front door was green wood.

"According to my phone, it's almost 9 back home. Man, I hope my parents aren't too worried," Ray said.

"Mine too," Heather said. "Alex, you're lucky you decided to stay the night with Ray before we left. Your parents aren't gonna call the police or ground you for life after this."

Alex smiled. "I know, I know, don't praise me for a coincidence. Lets just hope Karma can save both of your butts. Now, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

* * *

 ** _Hours ago..._**

Karma sat in Clockwork's castle, watching the kids' dilemma.

"They need help getting back home. I don't have the energy to make the portal appear. What a sad coincidence," Said Karma in a condescending tone of voice.

Clockwork knew he wasted his energy on purpose. The way his power worked was confusing. "Why don't you make something happen to restore your energy?"

Karma shook his head. "No, no, I don't want to cause harm to those kids. Making portals just _happen_ to appear near them is an extremely difficult feat these days. No, I'll just do something to make their parents have no need to worry about them. That should work."

"No, Karma! You need to help them! If you won't, then set me free so I can!"

"Oh, I don't think so, brother. I don't think so."

* * *

 **One more calm chapter won't hurt, right?**


	24. Chapter 24: Underground

**And things continue...**

* * *

 _Chapter 24: Underground_

 _6:00 PM_

Danny was making dinner, hoping it would be ready by the time Sam got home. Although he knew Heather was hanging out with Alex and Ray, he would've expected her to be home by now.

After a little bit, Sam got home. Dinner had just finished cooking, and Heather was nowhere to be seen.

They didn't get to finish dinner, though. A phone call came in from the Anti-Ghost-Portal facility.

"Hey, it's Danny here. What's the problem?"

The person on the other end was Tom, the leader of the site. "Our power failed and the generators aren't starting up. We need your help before things get bad."

"I'm on it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Danny went straight to his room to pack a backpack of supplies. Sam came in to see what he was doing.

"Where are you heading off to?" Sam asked.

"Greenland. The Anti-Ghost Portal facility is having problems. I need to go fix them."

"I'll come with you. We'll take out the Specter Speeder. Maybe we can get Tucker to come, too."

"Well, Heather isn't home yet. I'll need to call her. Go get the Speeder started up, I'll pack some supplies for a night stay."

Sam nodded and went downstairs.

Danny called Heather's phone, but got no answer. He tried again, but still, no answer. He sent a text, but even after waiting a bit, got no reply. He finished up packing and went downstairs.

"The Speeder is ready. Did you get ahold of Heather?"

Danny shook his head. "I think she forgot to charge her phone again. You might have to stay."

"Danny, we can't have ghosts running rampant all over the world again. We can write a note, it's no trouble."

"I guess that will work. I just hope she doesn't stay out too late."

* * *

Tucker was sitting on the couch relaxing and watching TV when he got the call. Problems at the facility. Being the techno-geek (and still being proud of that title) he knew he had to go. Valerie couldn't come because she had to watch over Ray and Alex's sleepover when they eventually arrived.

When he got picked up in the Specter Speeder, Valerie was left alone. She waited for Ray and Alex for nearly an hour. She tried to call Ray, but he didn't answer. Before she got the chance to call Alex's mom to find their whereabouts, a ghost detector beeped. A hidden panel on the wall flipped around to show a radar. Valerie leaped up to see. A ghost was in the area.

She ran to her room and grabbed her old ghost hunting equipment and activated it. She loved the feeling of power she had while wearing it. She hopped out the window and activated her glider, chasing the ghost on her radar all the way to the park.

She didn't see the ghost turn visible until it was too late. A huge, monstrous claw grabbed her from behind. She couldn't get herself free when the ghost dug straight underground.

She managed to get a look at the ghost before they got too deep for any light to shine in. It was a giant purple mole. It dug down deep and made a small cavern. It dropped her in the cavern, but before she could move, it spit a wad of glowing green ectoplasm on her, leaving her trapped. She knew she would be there for a while.

* * *

 _7:00 AM, the next day_

Heather was the first to wake up. The strange thing about the ghost zone was that it felt so normal to her. She felt at home, especially in her ghost mode. If her human side wasn't limiting her power, she could survive off of the ghost zone's energy alone, with no need to sleep or eat at all.

One thing she noticed about this house was that there was no kitchen. Of course. Ghosts don't need food. Food for ghosts was more for entertainment than sustenance. She decided to gather fruit from the trees outside. She looked in all of the cabinets in the massive closet for a bowl or something to carry the fruit, but they were all empty. _Oh well._

She went outside. She looked up at the sky to see the same swirling green the rest of the ghost zone had. She tried out the sky-changing power she had in this place. She thought of what she wanted the sky to look like, and shot a ghost ray into the air, just like the manual said. In a flash, the sky became a beautiful sunrise.

She tried many fruits, choosing her favorites. Blue and purple fruits were the juiciest, with the tastes being as sweet as candy. Red fruits tasted more like apples and peaches, and orange fruits tasted like tomatoes. Yellow ones were sour, and green ones tasted more like vegetables. Heather picked many and brought them inside.

"Boys, wake up for breakfast!" Heather yelled across the house. She set the fruits on the dining room table. The fact that the house had a dining room but no kitchen confused Heather.

The boys came out of their rooms and sat at the table. Heather told them about the fruits and their flavors.

"Are you sure this stuff's safe to eat?" Alex asked.

"I ate some, and I'm fine. Although, that could be because I'm half ghost," Heather said.

Ray didn't hesitate to grab some blue banana-like fruit. "Can't hurt to try." He took a bite and waited a few seconds. When he didn't drop dead, he ate the rest of it right up. "It's safe. Tastes like candy. Its quite gooey."

Alex took a small bite of a red apple that was a lot more vivid red than Earth apples.

Ray finished up a few more fruits. "Last night, I stayed up a bit late viewing the maps. For fun, though, I checked to see if there was wi-fi here. You wouldn't believe it, but the ghost zone has wi-fi!"

"No way!" Heather said!

"Yes way! The ghost zone has it's own internet, completely separate from our world's. It's pretty primitive, but I got some information on where we need to go. The Hall of Typhon is guarded by monsters from Greek mythology. If you don't provoke them, they might leave you alone. You can't enter without beating up Echidna, a half-snake monster-queen ghost lady. Typhon is inside the hall. He's not gonna give up the artifact without a fight."

"Well, eat up. It looks like we have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Valerie woke up to the sounds of sirens. She was still trapped in the glob of ectoplasm. She fell asleep last night trying to escape, as the ectoplasm seeped into her suit and short-circuited the systems that could've helped her escape. The ectoplasm seemed to have dried out overnight, and when she moved, it basically fell apart. She was free.

Only her suit's backup functions were working. Being free of the ectoplasm seemed to have made the repair function work again. Soon enough, her suit was in working order.

Using the built-in night vision function, she found the tunnel taking her up to the surface.

Outside, the city was in turmoil. Police sirens were blaring. Army helicopters were flying all over. Streets had holes in them. The mole ghost had done it's work. With the ghost shield surrounding the city, it was confined within city limits.

Then Valerie remembered: _The kids!_

She flew on her hoverboard back home. In front of her house, there was a giant mole hole. Hoping they weren't gone, she ran inside and checked every room of the house. They were gone.

Then, hoping for every chance of finding them, she flew over to Alex's house. Alex's mom, Alice, answered.

Alice opened the door slowly, peeking around outside. It seemed news got around pretty quick, because she seemed terrified.

"Get inside, quickly! The monster might come by!" She hurried Valerie inside and shut the door.

"Are Alex and Raymond here?"

"I thought they were sleeping over at your house!"

"They were going to, but that mole ghost got me and I couldn't escape until this morning. They weren't at my house when I got back. The mole might have got them. Call the police, report them as missing."

Valerie ran outside and turned on her ghost tracker. She had a mole to catch.

* * *

 **School started today, so that sucks. I feel like the end to this chapter is rushed, but in between my preparations for school and creating a minecraft server that's going public soon, I haven't quite been giving my stories the attention they need. Sorry.**


	25. Chapter 25: Choices

**Hahahaha another chapter**

* * *

 _Chapter 25: Choices_

"Karma, what have you done?"

"I caused a power surge in the Greenland Anti-Portal Facility. It just happened to damage many parts in the facility. That thing will be down for weeks, therefore releasing some strain from the link between dimensions. The opening portals will be a simple side effect. The rift will not open any more than it already is, plus, a portal taking the kids home _might_ just happen to open by them, taking them home. If they want to, that is."

Clockwork had stopped fighting to escape the cursed cage days ago. He didn't know how Karma made it, but it suppressed the powers that weren't already broken by the rift. Before he was trapped in the cage, the remains of his time powers were only seeing alternate pasts and futures, but he couldn't travel through time or differentiate which timeline was what. In this cage, he couldn't see through time at all. It was terrifying to him, not knowing the future, not seeing every timeline ever. His purpose as a ghost was to see time, and that purpose was lost. All he could do now was watch Karma ruin the world.

"There is no point in telling you to stop anymore, is there? I only want to protect Earth, but you don't listen. If you won't save the Earth, just help out those kids."

Karma turned to him. "I'm already doing that. Those kids are our best bet."

"But why the kids? Why not Danny Phantom? And why give them such unreliable information about the Hall of Typhon?"

"The world you left for me was _boring._ Danny would've fixed it, but not in a fun way. They're easier to manipulate anyways, with their young imaginations and all. It's fun to see what they'll get themselves into."

Clockwork still couldn't believe the selfish reasons Karma was giving, but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop it. He sat silently, trying to find any power left in him, even though it was almost hopeless. His lust for his old powers to come back were the only thing keeping him from giving up on escape.

* * *

It was a long journey. The trio were almost to the Hall of Typhon.

But then, a big bang and a flash of green light made them notice a portal open. A portal home.

"Alex, Ray, that looks like a portal to me. Wanna check it out, see if it leads home?"

"Well, we could, but who knows when we'll get back? Heck, we don't even know if it leads home at all!" Alex said.

Ray considered it. "We can peek our heads through. We could get home right now, and come back later."

"But who knows when later will be? I want to get this quest over with so Earth and the ghost zone don't explode or whatever."

"Think of how worried our parents are, though. They probably already called the police to find us."

Heather floated up to it. "Well, we can at least see where it goes out to."

She brought them up so they could all stick their heads through. It was a tunnel, pure darkness except for the light the portal was giving off.

"I change my mind. Let's just continue the quest," said Ray.

But before the portal closed, a bright white light came and shined in their faces. Heather hid behind the boys.

The light dimmed to a glow. A person in a black and red suit on some sort of hoverboard stopped to look at them.

"Boys, this portal's getting unstable. Are we leaving or not?" Heather whispered, not wanting to bring attention to herself in fear of being recognized if this actually was somewhere near Amity Park.

The portal started throwing green sparks, as if it couldn't close until they chose which world to stay in.

"Raymond?" The person asked.

Ray recognized the person's voice. "Mom?" He asked.

Heather decided that moment to stay in the ghost zone. The boys yelped in surprise as she pulled them all back down.

"Heather! Why'd you do that? That was my mom! She could've helped us!"

"Yeah, helped us by recognizing me, getting us grounded, telling my dad about me, and then ending up with my dad completing the quest himself."

Alex tried to calm the situation. "We need to finish this quest. There's no stopping now, when we're so close to the Hall. Come on, let's go get that artifact!"

* * *

They finally got to the Hall of Typhon. It was unlike what they expected. There were very few monsters around.

And, unlike the book said, the door was quite a bit different than the others. It was twice the size of normal doors and had carvings of monsters on it.

A ghost appeared. A ghost with the body of a normal woman but the tail of a snake. She had grey skin and a bright purple tail and green hair and eyes. She was wearing a bright white toga and wielded two silver swords.

"What business do you have in the Hall of Typhon?" she asked. Her voice had a calm but firm tone.

"We're looking for the artifact that locates the Reality Gauntlet and Reality Gems. We heard it was in here," Heather said.

"For what purpose do you request the _Soma Zeto?"_

"The ghost zone and human world are colliding and it might destroy both the worlds. We need to use the artifact to find the Reality Gauntlet and fix things."

She flew around the trio, investigating them. "You seem to be telling the truth. I will let you pass, but you must speak to Typhon. If he decides you three are worthy, he will allow the _Soma Zeto_ to be used for the purpose of finding the gauntlet and its gems."

She sheathed her swords and opened the door for them.

They walked into a beautiful, giant hall. The hall wasn't painted in ghostly colors. It was all white stone, with a red carpet going up the middle and the roof painted with paintings of monsters so beautiful it could rival the Sistine Chapel. At the very end, was Typhon.

Typhon was three stories tall. He had many snake tails as legs and dragon-like wings. He was the scariest ghost the kids had seen.

"Alex, Ray, let me do the talking," Heather whispered.

"No problem. I don't have a deathwish like you," Ray joked.

Walking up to him was like walking home from school after detention knowing your parents were about to ground you. He stared at you judgingly, watching your every move. Heather kneeled in his presence, and the boys followed suit. She hoped it would help her get the _Soma Zeto._

"Tell me your request. If Echidna let you in, I will listen."

Heather stood. "The ghost zone is in trouble. It is slowly colliding with the human world, and making some sort of rift. Only the reality gauntlet can fix the problem, but we need the _Soma Zeto_ to find it."

"You will not have the _Soma Zeto!_ You are but children, not worthy of its power!"

"I'm sorry sir, but if we don't get the Reality Gauntlet both the human world and the ghost zone will be destroyed!"

"You dare question my judgement!?" he roared.

"No sir, I'm just worried about not dying! I'm not questioning you!"

He growled. "You have the audacity to talk back to the King of Monsters. Brave of you. I suppose you're telling the truth if you dare challenge me like this."

In a bright flash of light, a giant golden staff with a golden ball on top of it appeared in Typhon's hand.

"Tell me, child, do you have a Gem of Reality?"

"Yes, I do, but not with me. It's kept with Frostbite at the Artifact Collection Team."

Typhon shrunk the staff to a size Heather could hold, and hand it to her.

"You may borrow it until you find the complete set of gems and the gauntlet, then you must return it to me. If you break my rules, I will send every one of my monsters after you. And if they don't kill you, they will bring you to me and I will kill you three myself."

"It's a deal. Thank you."

"Hold your reality gem to the ball on top. The ball will open. Drop the gem inside and the staff will point you in the right direction. Now, leave my presence before I change my mind."

They quickly left the hall and went on their way back to the Far Frozen. They had a job to do.

* * *

 **yay story**


	26. Chapter 26: Home

**The _Soma Zeto_ is made from the ancient greek words (not modern greek) σῶμα ζητῶ,** **kinda** **meaning Reality Search. I found an ancient greek dictionary thing for it so google translate won't show you much.**

 **And as I upload this, it is October 5th, a day before this story's second birthday. I can't believe I've been doing a freaking _Danny Phantom Fanfiction_ for _two years!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Home**_

Valerie chased the giant mole into the tunnels. She lost it in a fork, not knowing where the mole went. She chose the tunnel that had a green glow coming from it.

She didn't go far before she saw the source of the glow.

It was a ghost portal. Three people were half sticking out of it. One hid behind the other two.

The two were familiar faces. Alex and Ray. The third she didn't recognize, but she caught a glimpse of white hair.

They stared at each other for a quick moment. The portal they were poking their heads out of was getting unstable.

"Raymond?" She asked.

"Mom?" Ray replied.

Before Valerie could react, the three went back in and the portal closed.

"Ray!" She dashed over to where the portal was.

"NO!" She knew the mole must've taken them. She took her phone out to call Danny, the walking encyclopedia of anything ghostly. She left the tunnel so she could get service, then called.

After a few rings, Danny finally answered.

"Valerie, what's up?"

"A giant mole ghost got out and dug tunnels under the city. I think it took Alex and Ray into the ghost zone."

There was a pause, with muffled talking in the background.

"Val, I'm stuck here trying to figure out what the heck happened to the power system. Can you see if Heather is alright? I haven't gotten a call from her."

"Okay. I'm close, don't hang up."

She flew over to Danny's house and knocked on the door. There was no reply. She looked through all the windows and saw no sign of anyone being there recently. She used the spare key under the mat to get inside and check everywhere. The house was empty.

"Danny, don't freak out but... she's not here."

There was a short pause. "What about school? Did you check there?"

"School's closed today because of the ghost attack policies. The ones you put in place."

There was more muffled talking through the other end.

Danny's voice was obviously worried, even though he tried to hide it. "You know the code for my basement lab, right? The ghost portal down there is working. Go to the ghost zone and find them. You should know where the real world item detector is."

"How fast can you be back?"

"It will be a while. Don't worry, I left the ghost zone in better condition than I found it all those years ago. They should be fine, and you will too."

Danny's voice held doubt, doubt Valerie shared.

"Go, Val. I believe in you."

Danny had the tendency to say cheesy quotes in stressful situations, but it was still nice to hear.

She went down to Danny's basement, got the equipment she needed, and turned on the portal. She took a deep breath, activated her hoverboard, then flew into the green void.

* * *

"Don't you think it's weird how all our information has been slightly wrong?"

"Elaborate, Ray," Alex said.

"Well, the Surface was said to be filled with deadly monsters. That can obviously be because of rumors spreading like wildfire, but Echidna and Typhon were said to be deadly murderers bent on killing anyone they look at, and the area of the ghost zone that door was in was supposed to be filled with even more murderous monsters," Ray elaborated.

"Yeah, I guess. This really has been all too easy. Maybe Karma is playing tricks on us or something. Let's keep our guard raised for now, I guess."

"Well maybe Karma _wants_ it to be easy, I guess. I just didn't expect it to be _this_ easy."

"Boys, you forget the definition of Karma. He's making it easy for us, but there's probably a catch," Heather noted. "We're here, though. Let's go talk to Frostbite."

They flew to the castle. The guards took them straight to Frostbite.

"You're back? Already? Did you find something?"

Heather held the staff up. "We found the _Soma Zeto,_ tool to finding the reality gems!"

Frostbite gently took the golden staff and examined it. "I've never heard of this before. What does it do?"

"You put a reality gem inside the little globe on the top, and it will lead you to the others," Heather explained. "All we need is a reality gem."

Another yeti-ghost looked to Frostbite. Frostbite looked to him and nodded. The other ghost left the room.

"We'll get the gem. But my biggest concern is if we can trust you with an object that powerful. The entire A.C.T. was founded to prevent these objects from getting into the wrong hands, you know. How do we know you're the right hands?"

"Well, Heather's the daughter of Danny Phantom and Ray is the son of his friend Tucker, so at least _they_ got some good connections," Alex joked.

Frostbite smiled. "Well, you do seem to truly care about this cause. You've done what we thought was impossible and found the closest thing to finding the rest of the gauntlet completely. I'll let you complete the quest. If you ever need some help, though, I'll have soldiers for you. Although, with all this time in the ghost zone strengthening your core, I think you'll be just fine."

The yetis came back with a clear box with the gem inside. The gem of form.

Frostbite took the gem out and held it to the globe of the staff. It opened up and sucked the gem in. It glowed green for a second, then stopped.

Heather took the staff. She was confused how it worked, but her wonder was stopped when a glowing green mist came out of the globe on top and pointed in a direction.

"I think it's thought activated," Heather said.

Then, the familiar face of Avalanche came into the room. "We have a visitor. A human visitor. Her name is Valerie and she's looking for three kids." He looked at the trio.

Frostbite looked at Heather. "Well, it looks like this meeting will have to be postponed."

Heather turned human for the first time in a day. "Don't say anything. Please! I don't want them finding out my secret!"

Frostbite laughed. "I think it would be best if she knew."

"Please, Frostbite. I don't want to be some experiment or something."

"Okay, if you say so." To Avalanche, he said, "Bring her in. And say nothing. I have an excuse planned."

Avalanche went to get Valerie.

Heather whispered to the boys. "Say nothing of what we did. If she asks questions, play ignorance." She turned the staff in her hand invisible.

A minute later, Valerie came in.

"Ray!" She ran to hug her son. Ray ran too, playing along as to keep the illusion up. "I thought the mole ghost took you."

Ray snuck a look at Heather, begging her to come up with something to say, but the quick-thinking of Frostbite took care of it.

"They were stuck on a tiny island. They said the mole ghost dropped them off there. We took them here to keep them safe while we thought of a way to get them home. Obviously, we have one now."

"Thanks for keeping them safe, Frostbite. I owe you one."

They soon left for home, saving the questions for later.

* * *

 **To all those who read this, thanks for reading! Y'all made the two years of writing this fun!**


End file.
